Smile For Me
by NarcissisticRiceBall
Summary: [For aloha]. This is a story about the dynamics between Atobe and Jiroh on and off the courts. Many other characters appear for plot and humor.[Ch.12 Rope,cones,popsicles and a tennis game.The conclusion of Smile For Me]
1. Happy Days

**A/N:** Okay, this here is my first fic starring Atobe and Jiroh! Staying true to my method of writing, I have no idea how long this will be. It's probably be around the same length as _Count on Me_. Anyhoo, this is humorousfluff fic with a dash of angst for good measure. This is for all the nice people who reviewed and for aloha, who requested some Atobe/Jiroh. So, without further ado, here it is.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jiroh-san, wake up. You're going to get in trouble…again."

One of the students whispered urgently to the sleeping form sprawled out on his desk. The teacher decided to have each student answer a question from today's math lesson. In a short while, the sleeping boy called Jiroh would soon be called on. However, no matter how hard the concerned classmate tried, he remained sleeping.

On the other side of Jiroh sat the top student in the class. He glanced over and let a small sigh escape his lips. He then glanced at the list of problems they were given and figured out which one the teacher was going to ask Jiroh. He then quickly jotted down the answer and slipped it covertly onto the other boy's desk and smirked.

"_Ore-sama is so helpful to teammates."_

His smirk widened as he switched his attention to the teacher who was eyeing Jiroh. As the student was answering, he silently slid his leg over and gave the chair a quick kick. The sudden motion forced the sleeping boy to suddenly wake. Jiroh glanced up groggily right when the teacher finished his question.

"So what is the answer?"

At first, Jiroh was slightly surprised, but then noticed a small sheet of paper on his desk.

"The answer is 32.5."

"That is correct."

The teacher was surprised that he was able to answer since he was seemingly sound asleep through the entire class. However, he was unable to say anything since Jiroh did get the answer right. He merely shook his head and then moved on. Jiroh glanced sideways at his classmate and smiled in thanks. The other boy just gently shook his head and smirked.

The remainder of class was spent the same way and soon Jiroh was on the verge of slipping into another sleeping spell. His classmate watched out the corner of his eye and about dropped his head onto the desk in defeat.

_"Ore-sama can count when he will fall asleep. 5…4…3…2…1…"_

He took another quick glance at Jiroh and smirked in triumph. Sure enough, the other boy was sound asleep on top of his desk once again. Sometimes people wondered as to why he was always sleeping. Whenever they asked, he just said he was tired. It would then start a series of questions that always led back to that fact that he was simply tired.

At long last, the class was finished. Jiroh was still asleep until he felt something ruffle his hair.

"Oi, Jiroh! Wake up. It's time for practice."

"Right…Oh yeah, thanks for the answer, Atobe!"

Atobe was about to start an extensive lecture about staying awake in class and how he would not help him again, but it was all lost when he Jiroh gave him a sleepy grin. He sighed. Sometimes, he had a hard time dealing with Jiroh. He would either wind up falling asleep or he smiled happily. The latter of which was difficult to handle due to the sincerity and sheer cuteness. Atobe then mentally slapped himself for being unable to lecture Jiroh and hear his beautiful voice. So he resorted to a response that was short and to the point.

"Sure. Just try and pay attention next time the teacher conducts class that way."

"I'll try. But it's so hard. His class is soooo boring. But really, you saved my hide! If I was caught sleeping in class again, I would of gotten detention or something."

"Perhaps you should consider seeing a doctor or eating something that gives you energy?"

Jiroh and Atobe were slightly startled that their tennis coach, Sakaki, was suddenly behind them and hear their conversation. The two boys turned around and faced their coach.

"But Coach! All the food that I like make me even more sleepy!"

"Jiroh, how is that possible when you already sleep majority of the 24 hour cycle?"

Atobe looked expectantly at the other boy who shrugged.

"I dunno. I stay up long enough to get my homework done, play tennis, and eat. Then, I'm tired so I go to bed."

Atobe and Sakaki sighed in defeat. Shrugging it off, Sakaki addressed the boys regarding tennis practice. Atobe listened attentively while Jiroh began to unsuccessfully stifle a large yawn.

"I want the two doubles teams to play against each other, have Hiyoshi and Kabaji play a match and then you two are to have a practice ma-"

He could not even finish before Jiroh, who was now on the far end of the hallway shouting in a cheerful voice, interrupted him.

"Atobe! Let's go now so we have the entire practice time!"

The other boy nodded in agreement causing the other boy to sprint off towards the courts.

"How is it he managed to get all the way down there before I could finish a single sentence?"

"It is truly one of the unsolved mysteries of our time."

With a shrug and smirk, Atobe turned and trailed behind Jiroh albeit, at a much slower pace. When he arrived at the clubhouse, he heard a bit of a commotion coming form inside. Upon entering the room he was almost knocked over when Jiroh rushed out the door. He fortunately caught himself and whipped around to yell at Jiroh to be more careful when around the great buchou of Hyotei. However, it was all lost when Jiroh stood there like an eager puppy smiling at him.

"Hurry up! What took you so long?"

"I'll be right there. You can't rush beauty such as ore-sama."

The other members shook their head, rolled their eyes, sighed, or did any various combinations. Jiroh, on the other hand, seemed to completely disregard the comment.

"Well, tell your beauty to kick it up a notch and get going!"

Atobe stood staring at the other boy who was grinning from ear to ear. Jiroh practically chirped with how happy he was to play Atobe as he seemed to skip over to the courts. The tennis buchou turned around to go get changed. As he headed to his locker, he noticed all the other regulars grinning like mad men. Atobe could feel his eyebrow faintly twitch.

"Ore-sama is counting the seconds you're all standing there and going to make each of you run accordingly."

There was a quick shuffling of feet as the regulars mumbled and filed out of the clubhouse. They all wondered what it was with buchous and making other people run. The regulars concluded it must be some sort of warped power issue.

"The whole lot of you can go run now and then you will play practice matches."

"Why doesn't Jiroh have to run?"

"Because Jiroh wasn't standing idle like an idiot in the clubhouse."

"Why do you seem to play favorites with Jiroh?"

"Why is ore-sama even having this conversation?"

With that, he snapped his fingers signaling for them to start running. They all took off except for Shishido who paused to ask Atobe a question.

"How many laps?"

"Until I say so."

After growling in disapproval he finally took off after the other regulars leaving Atobe and Jiroh. He watched the others run for a few moments before casually walking over to the court where Jiroh was impatiently waiting.

"So, we gonna start this?"

"Sure, you serve."

"Alright, you better be ready!"

Atobe nodded and took his ready position. He watched Jiroh carefully as he bounced the ball a few times before tossing it up into the air. After releasing the ball, Atobe saw Jiroh release the ball far in front. When he struck the ball, Jiroh was already charging the net. Atobe took a quick step back and prepared to use the same method Fuji used when he and Jiroh played.

"Whoa!"

As expected, Jiroh had to practically fall down in order to reach the ball before it collided with his feet. However, as Atobe predicted, he managed to pop the ball faintly over the net. Not even bothering to try and reach it, Atobe watched it land with a dull thud and picked it up. He smirked as he gently tossed it over to Jiroh who was simply ecstatic at this point.

"Whaaaa! You did the same thing as Fuji! That's so mean! But I'll get it you know!"

Atobe could not help but lightly chuckle at his teammate's enthusiasm. Taking his ready position once again, he got ready to return Jiroh's second serve.

"15-0!"

Once again, Jiroh tossed the ball way in front getting ready to charge again. Atobe also adjusted his position as the ball came at him. Out of curiosity, he returned the ball with a high and deep lob. He watched in amusement as Jiroh skidded to a halt and quickly ran backwards to get the ball. Only somebody as skilled as Jiroh would be able to hit it back. When he did though, it lacked any power. Atobe ran to the ball and hit it full force to the base line. Still recovering from running backwards, Jiroh was unable to reach the ball in time.

"Wooow! Hey, do that again, Atobe! I'll get it this time!"

Atobe shook his head and sighed. He was faintly amused at how excited Jiroh got when he was unable to do something. Most people would get frustrated or upset. However, Jiroh was one of the only people Atobe had ever seen become more excited when he was in the same situation.

"Game! Hey, Atobe! C'mon, you got to put more into it or it won't be any fun!"

Jiroh happily whined as they passed each other when they were switching courts. Jiroh kept his service game which made him anticipate what Atobe would do next. He was always fascinated at how unpredictable he could be. While many would say he is one of the easiest people to figure out, Jiroh thought otherwise. Sure, it was easy to predict his Rondo towards Destruction, but when and how he used it was always left open to debate. Sometimes it would be the perfect opportunity, but he would not take it and use it. Other times, he would simply pull out some brand new technique like the Tannháuser Serve. It was impossible to know what he was planning on doing and why, and that is exactly what made Jiroh so excited.

"How do you know I'm not putting everything into it already?"

Atobe began bouncing the tennis ball in preparation for his serve and about missed a beat when he heard Jiroh's cheerful voice.

"Really?…Whoa! That means I gotta be extra careful!…This is soo great!"

"0-1, 0-0!"

Atobe chuckled as he called out the score and tossed the ball. He planned on watching Jiroh a little bit more. For starters, it was training, and Atobe wanted to put Jioh in every kind of situation so he would learn his weak spots and learn to correct them. The other reason was that he rarely played Jiroh. While Atobe was the better player, he knew from the other boy's skills that he was not to be taken lightly. Atobe had to keep his guard and concentration up.

"Get ready, Jiroh!"

He served the ball as hard as he could and anticipated Jiroh to return and then dash towards the net. Right on cue, the other boy hit the ball and began to sprint towards the front court. Rushing over to the tennis ball, Atobe quickly slammed his full weight into it which forced Jiroh to back up to be able to return it.

"Not this again!"

Atobe smirked as he continually pounded the ball back forcing Jiroh to remain at the baseline. While his skills were exceptional, it was easy to note that Jiroh's specialty lied in his volley skills. Atobe had recognized this on more than one occasion and intended to make Jiroh a better baseline player.

"You can't win by volley's alone!"

Jiroh grunted in response as he was continually kept at the baseline. Even though he was dead set in concentration, Jiroh was having the time of his life. He knew what Atobe was trying to do and he adored him all the more because: one, for his ability to keep him at the baseline, two, for helping to train him, and three, for just playing a match against him and enjoying it. To Jiroh, this was as exciting as the first time he played against Atobe their first year on the tennis club.

"Yeah, but they help!"

In a split second, Jiroh adjusted his entire swing so as to simply rebound the ball off his racquet and went to an obscure angle on the court. Quickly adjusting to the new pace, Atobe sprinted to the ball and returned it full force once again, but was mildly surprised at what he saw. Using that extra split second caused by the slower pace was just enough time for Jiroh to make it to the service box. Using the power and momentum of the ball generated by Atobe, Jiroh reflected it to the other side of the court with the most basic backhand volley.

"Hee hee! Did you see that, did you see that!"

Jiroh was giggling like crazy while Atobe watched in amusement.

"Not bad. Bit of a risky move, but it's flashy…Ore-sama approves."

To most, that would not have been too much of a compliment. To Jiroh, it was as if the Buddha himself told him he reached nirvana. Atobe's small, somewhat presumptuous, compliment about sent Jiroh into convulsions of joyful energy.

"What, really? Wow, that's great! Hee, I knew I couldn't win the point by staying at the baseline, so I found a way to come to the net and use my strengths! And you said it was good!"

Atobe did not know whether to be flattered or afraid from the other boy's reaction. He just stood and watched as Jiroh chattered on about how fun and cool it was to be playing a match against Atobe. He was about to reply when he heard snickering from the other side of the fence. The regulars were all standing near the court and had been watching the match.

"We haven't even finished a second game and you're already stopping? Ore-sama is very displeased. All of you get running some more and if any of you stop again…you'll be running until you either drop dead from exhaustion or die from dehydration! Now run!"

Following a few chuckles and some moans, they started running once again and left him alone to finish his match with Jiroh. He glanced over at the other boy who was still bouncing around from his excitement.

"C'mon, let's finish the match!"

"Alright."

Before long, they were both once more engaged in their match. Atobe continued to use different methods to seal Jiroh's techniques while Jiroh continually showed his genius by finding a way around them.

"Game and Set."

"Hyaaa! That was so much fun! Hey, Atobe, can we do this again? Can we? Can we?"

"Why not."

This made Jiroh completely lose it and ran over to the other members. He was energetically conveying the entire set to them. They all listened with half an ear as they gathered up their things and got ready to go home for the day.

"Too bad you guys had to run so much. You should have seen it! It was soo cool!"

True enough, the other regulars did run for majority of the practice. Atobe finally let them stop just long enough to begin practice matches against each other. The Hyotei buchou stayed behind and watched the other members leave before gathering his belongings and locking up the clubhouse.

"That was really fun today."

He did not bother to turn around when he heard the voice. He merely smirked and shrugged.

"It was pretty fun, wasn't it?"

Jiroh smiled cheerfully at him and nodded. He walked silently beside Atobe as they began their walk home. Along the way, Atobe stole a glance out of the corner of his eye and watched in mild amusement as Jiroh seemed to gradually revert back into his normal, sleepy state.

"Don't fall asleep before you get home. You don't want the same thing to happen like last time."

Jiroh looked up at Atobe confused at first, but then smiled and blushed in embarrassment.

"Heh, heh…Yeah. I don't think my parents could handle that again."

"Yes, they called my house practically in hysterics. They kept going on about how you were probably kidnapped and kept creating all sort of odd circumstances."

"Yeah, they can be like that sometimes…But I remember. You were the one who found me."

Atobe smirked triumphantly at that and glanced over at his teammate.

"Ore-sama is brilliant that way."

"Yup!"

Jiroh gave Atobe a sleepy smile. He did not know why, but he could not help but smile softly back at Jiroh. They soon came to one of the bus stops and Jiroh set his bag down and took a seat. He was surprised when Atobe sat down with him.

"Huh? What are you doing?"

"Making sure we don't repeat that little scenario…Besides, I'm not busy or anything."

"Hee hee, thanks!"

"Sure."

They sat together in comfortable silence for a while when Atobe suddenly looked over when he heard light snoring. Sure enough, Jiroh was sound asleep. Atobe shook his head. He was glad he decided to stick around. Soon, the bus arrived and Atobe nudged Jiroh.

"The bus is here."

"Hm? Oh right."

Jiroh let out a large yawn and gathered up his things. He walked slowly onto the bus and then turned around and smiled once again.

"See ya tomorrow, Atobe! Thanks again!"

Jiroh cheerfully waved as the bus driver closed the doors and took off. Atobe remained on the bench for a while as he watched the bus disappear into the distance before standing up and stretching. As he gathered his things and began walking, he remembered his match with Jiroh and could not resist smiling on his way home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**Whoot! I got it done! Hmm, this chapter didn't have a whole lot going on, it just introduced the setup in a way. The next chapter will have more content since I think I now know where I'm going to take this. Also, bear with me as this is the first time I've written anything extensive on Atobe and Jiroh. This chapter helped me figure out how I should write for the characters. Well, anyways, hope you all enjoyed!


	2. Naughty Parfaits

**A/N:** Here it is, a second chapter. This intorduces the plot. Not a whole lot is revealed this time around. As a warning, this has some weird humor. Or maybe it's not humorous at all and I just live in a warped world? Either case, this does have relevence if you stick with the story to the end. Well, enough of me, read on.

I don't own Prince of Tennis. Now you no sue.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Atobe, Jiroh, you'll be working together on this assignment."

Atobe nodded at the teacher and then glanced over at his teammate. Jiroh was in his standard position; asleep on top of his desk. At long last, the bell ending the day rang.

"Remember, this does require out of class work."

There was a collected sound of mumbling as all the students quickly gathered their things to head for their respective clubs. As always, Atobe had to wake Jiroh up.

"Did you even hear anything?"

Jiroh sleepily opened his eyes and stretched.

"No."

Atobe could not help but quirk an eyebrow at him.

"At least you're honest. Anyways, we're partners in the class pro-"

The tennis buchou was unable to complete his answer as he suddenly found Jiroh's face not two inches away from his own.

"What? Really? That's so cool! We get to do something together!"

"What has you so excited? It's a class assignment, not a tennis match."

Atobe had to take a few steps back as he gradually grew uncomfortable with Jiroh hovering right in front of his face. His action however did not deter the other boy in the least bit.

"Yeah, but still, we never get to do partner stuff."

"Partner stuff?…"

Jiroh gathered his things as he was ushered out the door by Atobe while continuing with his explanation.

"Yeah, you know…like, uhhh…, things you do as partners."

"You do realize you merely restated your first comment."

"C'mon, you know what I mean…We don't do stuff together like those two from Seigaku or even like Otori and Shishido."

Atobe had to use his magnificent skills of inference to understand what Jiroh was saying.

"In other words, you want to do more things together outside of class and tennis."

"Yeah!"

he just shook his head as they both walked towards the tennis courts. On their way, they ran into Sakaki who was currently balancing a stack of papers. He looked over and saw Atobe and Jiroh.

"Whoa, whatcha' got there, Coach?"

"I have a huge stack of papers to grade, Jiroh."

"But you're a music teacher."

"Yes, what is your point?"

"What papers do you grade in a music class? I mean…It's a music class."

"…"

Atobe had to quickly turn away to hide his growing smile from Jiroh's questioning. Sakaki just stared blankly at Jiroh for a moment before shaking his head and turning his attention towards Atobe.

"Atobe, I planned on attending practice to go over special exercises, but as you can see, I am unable. Please go and tell the other members that practice is cancelled."

"Of course."

"Very good. You may go."

He would have executed his signature hand gesture, but thought against it when he suddenly felt the papers begin to slip. He quickly readjusted his grip and began walking cautiously down the hallway.

"Aw, man! I wanted to play you again!"

Jiroh seemingly pouted all the way down to the clubhouse much to Atobe's amusement. When they finally reached their destination, all the other members were changed and assembled. Atobe walked over to where the non-regulars were milling around and ordered them to clean up the courts and then they could leave.

" So tennis practice got cancelled?"

Atobe looked at Otori and nodded.

"Coach wanted to go over something but was unable. So, practice has been cancelled. Go do whatever it is you people do."

"You people?"

Shishido and Hiyoshi shot quick glares at the tennis buchou while Otori kept a hold on their shoulders trying to get them to let it go.

"What did Coach have to do?"

Oshitari adjusted his glasses out of habit and herded Gakuto into the clubhouse to get their belongings. Atobe followed them with his eyes and shrugged.

"He had to grade papers."

"But he's a music teacher! What the heck kind of papers could he possibly have to grade?"

Atobe about snorted as he was trying to contain his laughter. Gakuto's voice could be heard from inside the clubhouse as he too was the only one brave enough to question their coach. However, Jiroh's inquisition was innocent while Gakuto's was not.

"It's not safe nor conducive to one's health to question these things, especially when dealing with Coach."

Oshitari calmly and quietly attempted to shut his doubles' partner up in his own unique way.

"Hey, Atobe, you wanna do something?"

Atobe felt a tug on his sleeve and looked over at Jiroh who was staring up at him much as a puppy does when begging. He could not help letting a sigh escape his lips as he decided to give into Jiroh.

"Why not? Besides, we can discuss our project. So, where do you want to go?"

Jiroh took a few steps back and scratched his head thoughtfully.

"Oh I know! There's this place that everybody says has really good parfaits! Let's go there!"

"Sure."

"What are you guys doing now?"

He glanced over at his shoulder and noticed the other regulars just standing there and listening to his conversation.

"Why do you want to know?"

Oshitari gave him a silky grin.

"Because we're going to join you of course."

"Yeah, somebody's gotta chaperone you two."

Atobe turned around and stared straight at Gakuto who suddenly began to regret his little remark.

"Ore-sama will remember this comment at the next practice."

With that, he smartly turned on his heel and began walking away. He smiled to himself when he heard Gakuto groan and Shishido begin to snicker.

"Jiroh, let's go. The rest of you may follow if you want. It is perfectly understandable that you would want to be near the glorious shining brilliance that is ore-sama."

He continued to grin inwardly as he heard one gigantic sigh behind him. Jiroh had already begun to walk away and was motioning for Atobe to hurry up.

"C'mon. It's this way."

Atobe and the other regulars followed after Jiroh and each were soon lost in their own conversations. As usual, Shishido and Otori began talking quietly about one thing or another while Oshitari and Gakuto looked like they were planning something. Hiyoshi, as always, was a little bit behind the group and seemingly sulking for some reason. Kabaji followed a little distance behind Atobe and was currently the resident bag boy. Jiroh was walking happily along side Atobe and pointing things out when they passed something interesting.

"You do know where this is, don't you?"

Hiyoshi curtly asked Jiroh. Atobe glanced over his shoulder at the grumpy second year.

"Of course. It's over there."

Jiroh pointed a little ways ahead. Sure enough, there was a small corner shop that had a huge picture of a parfait. Hiyoshi nodded his head and then quickly made his way towards the shop.

"I'll get a table."

Atobe switched his stare to Oshtari and Gakuto and quirked an eyebrow questioningly. The doubles pair attempted to look as innocent as they could and failed. They just had that naturally sly, guilty countenance.

"Why do you look at us?"

Oshitari feigned insult and innocence while Gakuto nodded beside him. Atobe merely shook his head to let them know that he did not believe their innocence. In actuality, he did not even want to know what they said or did to make Hiyoshi uncomfortable. With the Hyotei tennis team, it was always better not to question them.

"Hey, hurry up you guys!"

Jiroh had moved ahead and was already standing halfway inside the shop. Hiyoshi was at one of the outside table and hiding at the far corner of the table. The Hoytei members followed Jiroh into the shop and began to decide on what they wanted.

"Hey, that looks good. Yuushi, get that for me."

The tensai looked down at his teammate.

"Why should I buy your snack?"

"Well, why not? We are doubles partners and doubles is all about dependence."

"First, how does that even bear any relevance to buying you a parfait? Second, why are you copying something from Seigaku, the team of your quote, unquote sworn nemesis, Kikumaru? Thirdly, in no way am I inclined nor required to do anything for you outside of the tennis courts."

"Why are you putting up such a fuss now? You didn't complain last time."

"Eeto…Shishido-san, what does he mean by the odd way he said 'last time'?"

Shishido quickly gathered his composure and led Otori away from the other doubles team for fear of the innocent Otori being corrupted.

"Just don't think about it. It's not good to trust them…So, what do you want? My treat."

"What? Really Shishido-san, you shouldn't."

"I want to. Besides, call it thanks for taking time out to practice with me some more."

"Well, okay. But I really don't mind practicing with you. But thank you very much, Shishido-san!"

Shishido chose to ignore the gagging noised behind him from Gakuto. He just ordered for the both of them and stepped off to the side. The other doubles pair approached the clerk and began their order. Oshitari ordered for both him and Gakuto much to the other's delight. However, that moment was killed when Oshitari opened his mouth again.

"Oh, and he'll be paying."

Before Gakuto could say anything, he was already standing to the side with the others leaving the other to foot the bill. Gakuto glared daggers as he dug out his wallet and grumpily paid the cashier.

"You'll pay for doing that later."

"I look forward to seeing what you can dish out, Gakuto."

Once again, Shishido felt the impulse to cover Otori's ears and move him far away from the other two. The second year stood next to Shishido looking away.

"Shishido-san…Why does it feel like I just heard something very inappropriate?"

"Just…stay away from them…I just…Never mind."

Oshitari and Gakuto both grinned triumphantly at making the other doubles pair to squirm. Atobe shook his head as he overheard or rather lacked the ability to block them out. Kabaji quickly ordered without any interesting events and it was soon Atobe and Jiroh's turn.

"What do you want? Ore-sama will get it."

"Really! Way cool! Thanks Atobe!"

"Wait, why didn't Atobe pay for ours. It's not like he can't afford it."

Gakuto, as always, was first to complain and first to not think about what he said.

"Because you invited yourselves and in no way is ore-sama obligated to buy anything for a fool like you. Besides, Jiroh is the one ore-sama actually likes. Actually, all of them are better than you."

Without even waiting for a reply, Atobe turned his back towards Gakuto effectively ending the conversation.

"Did you hear that? A fool! I'm not the one that's-"

Oshitari wisely slapped his hand over Gakuto's mouth before he ended up saying something else that would dig his grave deeper. He leaned over and whispered something in his ear for all to hear.

"You should be quiet now, Gakuto. Your mouth has such a nasty tendency to get you in trouble."

"What's with you today? You're complaining a lot about things you normally don't mind."

There was a small gasp from Shishido who quickly shoved the two parfaits into Otori's hands and quickly led him outside to huddle at the end of the table with Hiyoshi.

"How juvenile."

Oshitari glanced up at Atobe who stood nonchalantly through the whole conversation. He smirked slyly at the tennis buchou as he grabbed two parfaits.

"Maybe, but it is truly entertaining, na, Gakuto?"

"Heh, you bet, Yuushi."

Atobe shook his head as they walked out of the shop to join the others at the table. After what seemed like an eternity, everybody finally had their parfaits and were enjoying themselves. Oshitari and Gakuto continued to banter on much to the embarrassment of Shishido, Otori, and Hiyoshi.

"So that's what we have to do…What's wrong?"

Jiroh sat poking his parfait in an almost depressed manner.

"I don't like it. They did it wrong."

"Then go tell them to fix it."

"But there's a huge line now."

He looked up and motioned towards the inside of the shop where there was a bit of a line. When he glanced back at his dessert, he was surprised. He no longer had the same parfait. This one was chocolate and all fancy looking. Jiroh looked over at Atobe and noticed that he was eating his parfait.

"There. I don't see how you could not like that one since it is simply chocolate and ordered by none other than ore-sama."

Atobe looked out the corner of his eye at Jiroh who was smiling flowers and rainbows.

"Hurry up and start eating it before it melts."

"Right. Thanks Atobe!…Hey, did you mean it when you said that you liked me?"

"All things said by ore-sama is nothing but perfection and truth."

Jiroh grinned at him and then promptly went back to enjoying his new parfait. Atobe cracked a small smile as he watched the other boy.

"I didn't realize you could be so considerate of others."

Oshitari grinned at him from the other side of the table. Atobe shifted his gaze and trained his eyes on the Hyotei tensai.

"Once again, ore-sama is caring for those who are actually likeable."

The other boy smirked and shrugged. He turned towards Gakuto and glanced at him mischievously.

"Seems I made it onto Atobe's naughty list as well."

"Who cares? We already know being naughty is so much more fun than being nice."

Atobe's eyebrow lightly twitched as he heard a thud on the table as the souls promptly left the bodys' of Shishido, Otori, and Hiyoshi leaving Oshitari and Gakuto snickering uncontrollably.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Yay, another chapter completed. As far as Oshitari and Gakuto are concerned, I wasn't really sure what i was planning on doing with them at first. I have always been curious as to why they are called the Naughty Pair. Personally, I'd rather not know. But I do know that Oshitari can be crafty and who knows? Maybe he enjoys seein others squirm by his superior wit and oh so sexy voice? Anyways, take it how you want it. Hope you all enjoyed!


	3. Knowing You

**A/N:** Here we are, chapter three. This chapter only has Atobe and Jiroh in it. It also has a series of weird questions. While the story hasn't actually gotten to a plot point of conflict, it's getting there. This is the layout of some of the common theme(s) that will be present throughout the story. Anyways, it's a chapter of cuteness, mainly on Jiroh's part. So, read and enjoy!

I don't own PoT...If I did, I wouldn't be wasting my time writing a fanfics about it...I would make it actually happen in the series...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Atobe…I'm bored!"

"Ore-sama knows that already."

"That doesn't change the fact that I'm bored."

"…"

Atobe was sitting on his luxurious couch with a notebook and pen quickly jotting down ideas for the partner project. Jiroh was lounging on the same couch except he was sitting upside down so his legs dangled over the top and his head hung over the edge. It was a sunny Saturday and Jiroh did not want to be wasting his time doing a stupid project.

While he hated the project, he did not hate that he got to hang around Atobe more. Usually, they never really did much together or said much. Jiroh was most likely sleeping and Atobe was too busy being the great buchou that he said he was. Now that he thought about it, he did not really know anything personal about Atobe.

"Hey, Atobe?"

"What?"

"I decided that I don't know enough about you."

Atobe stopped what he was writing and looked over at Jiroh. The other boy was looking at him, still upside down, expectantly. He sighed.

"Where did that come from?"

"I dunno. I was thinking about how we don't really hang out with each other, so I don't know much about you."

The buchou still did not understand where Jiroh was getting all of this from, but he continued to answer the questions if only to keep the other boy awake.

"It is perfectly understandable that you would want to understand the greatness and beauty that is ore-sama. What do you want to know?"

"What's your favorite animal?"

"Out of all the questions in the world that you could ask…You ask me about my animal preference?"

Atobe stared questioningly at Jiroh who looked back just as expectantly and innocently as before. He shook his head and then thought about the question.

"I suppose ore-sama's favorite animal is a dog."

"What, really?"

Jiroh looked genuinely surprised at the answer he received. It was now Atobe's turn to look at him expectingly.

"Well, I just didn't think you'd say something so…normal."

Atobe felt his eyebrow begin to ever so slowly begin to lightly twitch.

"I figured you'd say something like a peacock…or a cardinal or eagle or some other weird animal that I wouldn't know. It seems weird you would pick something so common as a dog."

Jiroh readjusted himself so he was now on his stomach facing Atobe. He supported his chin in his hands and smiled at him. Atobe also adjusted himself so as to get a better view of Jiroh.

"I say a dog because they are obedient, loyal, and offer an unconditional love that is not false or simply a means to accomplish an end. Sometimes a simple answer offers the most information while something complex may not offer any answer at all."

The other boy stared dumbfounded at Atobe. He was impressed. First, at the fact that Atobe's favorite animal is a dog, and second, that he was able to tell a lot more about the Hyotei buchou from his answer.

"That's impressive."

"Yes, ore-sama's brilliance dazzles all."

"Actually, I was talking about how you could say something so deep like the whole meaning behind a dog, and about simple answers…And then say something like 'ore-sama no bigi ni yoina' (1) or any of your other weird responses."

Atobe suddenly felt the twitch in his eyebrow grow stronger.

"How is it you haven't been beaten up, maimed or killed yet?"

"Hmm, I guess it's just one of the great wonders of nature!"

He looked down at Jiroh who was still looking up at him with the same smile. Atobe wondered why he was never able to bring himself to actually get mad at Jiroh. No matter what Jiroh said, he was never insulted by it. Maybe it was because he was genuine in what he said. Everything he said was the truth and he never seemed to have any ulterior motives.

"You in and of yourself are a wonder of nature, Jiroh."

"Thanks!"

"I'm not sure that was a compliment."

"I'll take it as one."

Atobe gently shook his head and then smirked.

"My turn. Why are you so interested in finding more about me?"

Jiroh looked surprised at him for a moment before he gave him a wide grin like he was a fool for not knowing.

"Because I like you and I want to know more about people I like! Besides, we're friends aren't we? Well then, I want to know more about you…Don't you want to know more about me?"

The buchou could not help but suddenly feel odd the way Jiroh stared up at him so innocently with puppy-dog eyes.

"You do make a point…Yes. I would like to know more about you…However, I don't think that will be much of a problem. We'll be spending much more time together and I am already learning more about you just by being around you."

The answer seemed good enough for Jiroh who suddenly became all bubbly.

"Alright. What's your favorite color?"

"I'm particularly fond of gold and black…Though I don't know if you could say black is a valid color since it is a shade. Whatever the case, I like the way it looks."

Once again Jiroh was left speechless as to the odd color choices. Those were not the colors he was expecting. Sure, he could reason with gold, but black threw him through a loop.

"Really? It's not purple or leopard print?"

Atobe felt that steady twitch that developed whenever Jiroh asked a question regarding his personal tastes.

"No, it's not. And leopard print is not a color…"

"I can kind of see how you would like gold. I mean it's shiny and pretty and looks good with a lot of stuff. It's also kind of royal. What I don't get is black. Why black? It's so plain. And your so…not plain."

Jiroh smiled like he was proud of himself when he came up with that last part. Atobe waited for Jiroh to come back to the present world before answering.

"True, it is plain, and ore-sama does not particularly enjoy wearing it unless it is to accentuate something. And that's exactly why I like it. It may be plain, but place it behind another color, that color becomes even brighter. That versatility that allows black to darken or brighten is what I like about it."

The other boy stared at Atobe in wonder. Jiroh found it absolutely incredible that someone so ostentatious and pretentious could have such simple likes. It was also impressive how Atobe had been able to explain why he like such things with perfectly valid and logical arguments.

"Wow. I never really thought about black that way. That's really cool, Atobe!"

"Of course it is. Now, how are you choosing these questions?"

"You can tell a lot about a person by what they like or dislike. With you, I can learn a lot more since you give me a reason as to why you like the things you do!"

Atobe looked back at his long forgotten notes and just decided to end it. At the rate they were going, neither Atobe nor Jiroh would be able to get around to it again.

"Alright, next question. What do you like to do for fun? You know, like a hobby or something."

"I enjoy reading and on longer breaks I enjoy fly-fishing."

"Oaky, I think I can understand why you like reading, but what's up with fly-fishing? I always thought of you as spending your free time posing in front of the mirror and coming up with new poses or something since you are good at posing."

"It's true, ore-sama is good at posing. I enjoy fly-fishing for the same reason I enjoy reading. It is a calming way to spend time. The excitement of tennis is good and all, but with fly-fishing, there's a certain peacefulness and tranquility that cannot be achieved on the courts. Besides, fly-fishing requires both technique skills and patience. Both are fundamental to building character and enhancing the mind and body alike. That all together makes it enjoyable."

Atobe was impressed. He thought Jiroh must be truly fascinated by the answers since he was still wide-awake and wanting to know more.

"Wow, I never knew that. Hey, Atobe, will you take me fly-fishing sometime?"

"Sure…But how would you not fall asleep. I can't imagine it holding your attention for very long."

"True, but it would still be fun to do something like that together. Not only that, I would be able to say, 'I got to go fishing with Atobe!'"

"While that is flattering I'm not sure about that last part. It just sounds odd."

Jiroh began giggling like crazy after that last comment.

"But you are odd, Atobe!"

The twitch in his eyebrow came back again even stronger this time. Atobe was stunned at how Jiroh could say that so plainly like it was the most natural response and that he was foolish for stating something as obvious.

"My turn. Are you actually serious in asking all these questions?"

"Of course. I wouldn't lie to you. I really don't like lying. It's harder to lie than to tell the truth. I don't like making things harder than they have to be."

Atobe was impressed that Jiroh had such an honest opinion. True enough, from what Atobe had observed, Jiroh was never false in his feelings, opinions, or actions. He realized that this was perhaps one of the reasons he enjoyed Jiroh's company and did not mind whenever he said anything.

"Let's see…What's your favorite subject?"

"I enjoy all subjects, though I suppose if I had to choose one…I would say that it would be Greek."

"You take Greek?"

"Yes."

"Who uses Greek in Japan?"

"Not to many people."

"Then why would you want to learn it?"

"Because Greek is a fascinating language in which many of the writings I enjoy were originally written in Greek. It has a unique style that sets it apart from other languages. Besides, I can already speak German and English, so why not another? Greek is new and challenging. That makes it enjoyable."

Jiroh stared at Atobe. He could not fathom being able to speak foreign languages with skill, let alone something like Greek that really, in his mind, had no relevance. He agreed that is would be challenging and he understood what it felt like to enjoy nothing more than the challenge itself.

"I see. Wow, I really learned a lot today!"

Atobe sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm glad you feel so accomplished. Fine, this is the last question. Are we done yet?"

"Huh? Hmm, well yeah, I suppose. I need to process this information before I continue on."

Jiroh nodded his head sagely and looked over at Atobe.

"Did you enjoy this or did you think it was a waste?"

The tennis buchou looked at Jiroh. His expression gave nothing away. He just patiently waited for an answer regardless of what it might be. Jiroh was honest in asking so it was natural for him to expect an honest answer. Atobe thought about the questions he had been asked. After thinking for moment, he knew his answer.

"Yes, I did enjoy this. You weren't the only one who learned something."

Jiroh looked at Atobe questioningly. He was the one who asked all the questions. So he wondered how Atobe was able to learn something about him.

"How? You didn't really ask personal questions?"

It was Atobe's turn to grin knowingly at Jiroh.

"Sometimes, you can tell a lot about a person by the questions they ask. Answers reveal only a portion of the whole. The true depth and meaning are revealed by the question."

"Wow…That was deep, Atobe. I think I get it, but I'm not really sure what you actually said, but I know it sounded really cool! You're so smart!"

"…Thanks…I suppose…"

Atobe sighed in defeat. It was clear that Jiroh did not fully comprehend what he was getting at, but it did not matter. Atobe did find the whole thing amusing whether or not Jiroh understood how he was able to learn more just by the questions. On the flip side, Jiroh was perfectly content in what had happened and that was enough for the both of them.

"…Anyways, does that sound good for the project?"

Jiroh tilted his head to the side in question. He stared blankly at Atobe who waved the notes in front of his face. Seeing the notes jogged his memory as to why he was with Atobe in the first place.

"Oh yeah. MmHm that sounds like it would work. So how are we going to get the sample and all that other math jargon junk stuff?"

"'Math jargon junk stuff'…I love how you put that…Well, I figured we can use the teams in the Kantou region."

Atobe glanced over his notes and then tossed them to Jiroh. The other boy took a few moments to read the notes before looking back up at Atobe.

"So we have to talk to all these people?"

"Yes."

"Are we going to start today?"

"I don't see why not. If we drop by some of the street courts, we should most likely run into a few of them."

"Alright! Time to get out of here. Let's go!"

Jiroh swung his legs from over the top of the couch and deftly rolled backwards off it and landed gracefully on his feet. He walked over to the door and slung his tennis bag over his shoulder. Atobe joined him by the door as they put their shoes back on. He too grabbed his tennis bag knowing what the other boy was thinking, but he still had to confirm what Jiroh was planning on doing while completing their project.

"Why are you bringing your tennis bag? We can come back here afterwards."

"But we're going to the street courts!"

"To interview tennis players."

"Yeah, but what if they don't want to be interviewed?"

"Why do I have a feeling like I know what this is leading to?"

"If they don't want to be interviewed, then we can play them in tennis and make them answer the questions!"

"Jiroh, your thought processes still remain out of my reach and understanding."

"Hey, thanks!"

"That wasn't…Never mind…You're welcome."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Whee! Another chapter is completed! So what did you all think? While some of the things they talked about are random, keep some of them in mind as they might show up again later. Anyhoo, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapters! Well, hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Nice Smiles

**A/N:** Alrighty, here is another chapter for all. This is a little bit longer than the other chapters but I think it still remains interesting. Whatever the case, I had fun with this one. Mizuki, Yuuta, and Fuji make their appearance. Isn't that exciting? Anyhoo, happy readings!

I don't own Prince of Tennis.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jiroh, slow down! Ore-sama does not want to have to run to keep up with you!"

Jiroh stopped running then whirled around to face Atobe.

"Fine."

He stood still while Atobe caught up with him again. They both began walking towards the street courts once again only much slower this time. Atobe looked over at Jiroh who was fidgeting.

"Don't tell me you're going to be like that the rest of the way there?"

"But Atobe! You never know who might show up at the courts. What if it's somebody who's really hard to get a hold of and we need to pla-… interview him or something?"

The buchou snorted at Jiroh's response.

"Right. Like that's your sole reason."

They continued walking for a while in silence when Atobe chanced a glance to his side. If it were not for his superior skills he would have tripped right then and there at the sight. Jiroh was still walking, but was pouting. Atobe was not one to be swayed by such childish expressions, but this was different. This went beyond that. This was just obscenely cute.

"Fine. Why don't you go ahead and see if there's anybody even at the courts?"

"Hmm? Okay! Don't take too long!"

He was stunned at how Jiroh perked up so suddenly at something so simple. He let a small sigh escape his lips as he watched the other boy hurriedly run down the sidewalk.

_"He's like a puppy or something…Don't continue that thought…"_

Jiroh, on the other hand, was not really thinking of anything but who he might meet at the courts and get to play. Additionally, he had a small hope that nobody was really there and he might be able to get Atobe to play a match with him. However, his thoughts were suddenly interrupted as he approached the street courts and heard an interesting conversation.

"Well, well. We meet again, Fuji Shusuke! I hope you're ready because I challe-"

"How have you been, Yuuta? I hope you're being treated well."

"Yeah, everything's been fine, Aniki."

"Hey! Pay attention! As I was saying, I-"

"Hey! Fuji!"

Fuji turned around to face the roadside. Jiroh was standing there waving madly at him. The Seigaku tensai smiled and waved back. That was all the invitation he needed. In a mater of seconds, Jiroh was sprinting towards him.

"Ah, so it's Jiroh Akutagawa from Hyotei."

Jioh paused and looked at the person speaking. The boy was standing and looking at him while twirling a strand of hair around his finger. Jiroh thought he might have seen him somewhere before, but nothing came to his mind.

"Who are you?"

"Wha-…I'm Mizuki Hajime, Manager of the St. Rudolph tennis club."

Mizuki stared expectantly at Jiroh who just stared blankly back at him.

"Sorry, still don't know."

"Well you should since-"

"Hey, Fuji. If you're not too busy, do you wanna play a quick match with me?"

Yuuta glanced over at his teammate and had to hide a small grin when he saw Mizuki's expression. Once again, Fuji managed to totally ignore him and other players did not even know who he was.

"Hey!"

Jiroh briefly paused at the exclamation and looked at Mizuki again. This time however, his eyes grew big and he smiled.

"Wait, I know you!"

Mizuki was shocked at first, but quickly regained his composure.

"Well of course you-"

"You're the Yuuta I played at the regionals!"

Yuuta was surprised that he was remembered. In a way, he was proud that somebody knew who he was and not as Fuji's younger brother. But in some other ways, he was not so proud since this was the same person who beat him in fifteen minutes.

"How're you doing, Jiroh?"

"Great! Oh hey, after I play Fuji, can I ask you guys a couple of questions for a school report I'm doing with Atobe?"

"Sure."

"Cool!"

Fuji smiled, Yuuta just nodded his head, and Mizuki looked so proud.

"Of course you can ask me anything, Jiroh. After all, my overall knowledge can be quite valuable."

Jiroh tilted his head as though he were trying to remember something important and then looked innocently back at Mizuki.

"But you're not on Atobe's list."

That last comment sent Mizuki whirling. Fuji had to suppress a chuckle as Yuuta watched in semi-horror as his teammate entered into his denial/plotting mood.

"Not on Atobe's list?…No that can't be right…Even if it were, that just means I have to make myself and the team more well known…I'll just have to increase the training regime and then we'll see who's on who's list…"

Yuuta patted Mizuki's shoulder comfortingly. The manager did not seem to notice as he continued to mumble about planning something. Fuji continued to smile as he motioned towards one of the courts.

"That one's open. How about we play there?"

"Great!"

"Jiroh!"

Everybody stopped in their tracks and looked over at the source of the voice. Atobe was standing imperiously just as he always does. He walked over to where Jiroh was walking off with Fuji.

"Fuji."

"Atobe."

He then looked at Jiroh and sighed. The other boy was looking at him with huge puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. Just don't take too long."

"You got it!"

He nodded to Fuji and let them get ready for their match. Yuuta and Mizuki came up beside him to get a better view. Atobe was watching Jiroh get out his racket and start warming-up when he suddenly felt someone standing too close to his side. He looked out the side of his eye and noticed Mizuki standing smugly right there.

"What do you want and why are you invading Ore-sama's personal space?"

"I was just curious as to this list of names you have. Apparently you're doing a project that requires you to interview certain individuals."

"Yes. We plan on gathering some data to complete a project and yes, I do have a general list compiled…Why, who are you?"

Yuuta thought for sure that Mizuki was going to collapse at being forgotten three times in the last few minutes. When he glanced over at his teammate, Mizuki's eye was tqitching uncontrollably.

"I'm Mizuki Hajime, Manager of St. Rudolph tennis club."

"You don't say…ore-sama will come back to you. Anyways, Yuuta, while Jiroh is playing your brother, I might as well start asking you."

"Uh, okay."

Mizuki watched as Atobe immediately disregarded his presence and began asking a series of questions. He then looked over at the courts and noticed that Fuji and Jiroh had begun their match. At long last, he could not take it anymore.

"Stop ignoring me! You're going to make me very angry and you don't want to see me angry!"

Yuuta and Atobe looked at Mizuki. He began to laugh in a half-crazed manner.

"He's got a point. He's not exactly the greatest person to be around when he's upset."

Atobe merely gave a small nod and then he finally remembered who Mizuki was.

"Ah yes. Mizuki Hajime. That's right. Ore-sama remembers you now."

Those few words snapped Mizuki out of it and brought him back to his normal composed self. He stood confidently once again twirling his hair around his finger.

"You're the one Fuji so soundly defeated."

What confidence he regained was shattered. He fell to his knees in defeat. Yuuta walked over to him and patted his back sympathetically.

"See? Now you know why I really don't like being called 'Fuji's little brother' and what not."

Mizuki did not seem to hear the odd consolation from Yuuta. He continued to stare at the ground.

"Who cares if that's how you're known?"

They both looked up at Atobe who seemed to be completely ignoring them by watching Jiroh and Fuji's match intently. However, he had difficulty pushing them out of his hearing and decided to do something about it. Yuuta and Mizuki looked questioningly at him. Atobe sighed in annoyance.

"If you don't like how you're known, then do something about it. Forget what others are going to say and just do whatever you need to do."

"You're right!"

Mizuki startled Yuuta as he jumped straight up again and struck a gallant pose.

"This just means that I need to work them harder and longer until St. Rudolph and Mizuki Hajime are known throughout Japan!"

Yuuta watched almost embarrassed as Mizuki began nodding his head as though he already were planning something.

"Ore-sama's brilliance with words has triumphantly uplifted another soul…However, is he always like this?"

Yuuta could only nod his head. At long last, they were finally able to concentrate on the match.

"1-1, 15-0!"

Serving the ball was Jiroh. He once again was preparing to serve and volley. Fuji shifted his position and got ready to return. After serving the ball, Jiroh began to dash towards the net and Fuji returned the ball at Jiroh's feet, but as usual, he somehow managed to turn his wrist and return just barely over the net.

"C'mon! You guys gotta have something else than that!"

Fuji smiled at the other boy who was energetically preparing to serve again. The same event occurred just as it always did. Soon, the game was over. As they were changing sides, Jiroh stopped Fuji midway.

"Hey, Fuji! Will you use that disappearing serve thing again? Please!"

"Sure."

"All right! I'm gonna get it this time! Hey, hey, Atobe! Are you watching! Isn't this soo cool?"

Atobe gently nodded his head and then motioned to the other side of the court.

"Jiroh! Pay attention."

The other boy quickly turned around and was practically quivering in anticipation. Fuji bounced the ball a few times, then brought his racquet behind him. With a powerful turn of his wrist, he sent the ball spinning and on its way down, the tensai hit the ball and sent it flying.

Jiroh watched him serve and brought his racquet back. He watched the ball intently and concentrated on its position. As soon as it was about to reach him, the ball suddenly seemed like it was in multiple locations and then disappeared right as he swung. There was a soft thud as the ball hit the wall and rolled. Jiroh looked behind him and noted the location where it landed.

"That was incredible! It's cool no matter how many times I see it! Alright, I'm ready, do it again!"

"He's an energetic one isn't he?"

Atobe looked over at Mizuki's blatantly obvious statement and stopped himself from rolling his eyes. The St. Rudolph manager then turned to Atobe in a business-like manner and began his trademark-recruiting plan.

"I'm sure such energy seems so wasted at such an upright, calm team such as Hyotei. How about he comes over to St. Rudolph and find a suitable outlet for his energy there?"

Yuuta could not help but let a huge sigh escape his lips. The team manager sure was something else. He noted how Mizuki would be the only person in the world who would dare try to take somebody away from Hyotei and Atobe. He could not wait to hear the answer.

"No deal. Ore-sama's teammates are not for sale. Unless ore-sama tells you they are for sale, you will not go anywhere near them. And, ore-sama's word is absolute."

Mizuki chuckled nervously at the odd response. Whether it was because Atobe was now staring coldly at him or just because the answer was just not normal, nobody knew.

"Of course. I shall keep that in mind…"

"2-2."

The three boys turned their attention back to the game when they heard the score. Yuuta saw his older brother on one side of the court smiling like he always did and Jiroh was still bouncing around even though he never managed to return the serve.

"Whaaa! Atobe, Atobe! I was soooo close to getting it this time!"

Jiroh came bounding up to Atobe and began practically bouncing around him. The whole while, Atobe just stood there calmly and looking straight ahead as he was bombarded by the other boy's enthusiasm. While Jiroh replayed each and every moment to Atobe, Fuji walked over to where they were standing holding his cell phone.

"Jiroh. I'm sorry, but I have to cut our game short. I have to meet my sister in a few minutes."

The other boy stopped bouncing around as he stared back at Fuji.

"Really?…Oh well…Hey, let's do it again! We need to finish and I really want to get that serve!"

His depression stayed but for a moment as it was suddenly replaced by his normal cheerful, energetic personality.

"Oh wait, what about what we were going to ask them, Atobe?"

Atobe thought about it for a moment then whipped out his own cell phone.

"How about I just get your phone number and I'll ask you about it later?"

"Sure."

After a few moments of recording each other's phone numbers, Fuji turned towards Yuuta and smiled.

"Yuuta, Sister and I are going to go for lunch. How about you join us?"

Yuuta looked at his older brother and then at Mizuki who was currently standing slightly to the side trying to look like he was doing something important.

"I think I'll pass. Tell her I said 'hi' and everything is going good."

Fuji looked surprised for a moment, then shot a quick glare at Mizuki, and then smiled again.

"Alright. Take care, Yuuta."

Mizuki watched somewhat surprised as Fuji walked away without Yuuta. He looked over at his teammate questioningly.

"Weren't we going to go over some more techniques and drills, Mizuki?"

Yuuta smiled at Mizuki who quickly regained his normal composure and grinned.

"Yes, of course, I have many wonderful ideas that will definitely give St. Rudolph an edge."

"Mizuki!"

He turned around at the sound of his name. Atobe still had his back towards him and his cell phone out.

"What's your number?"

Mizuki looked startled for a moment before he gave his phone number.

"Be sure and answer it."

The other boy smirked and twirled his hair.

"Of course. I always answer my phone and-"

Yuuta watched as Mizuki continued to talk but Atobe and Jiroh were already walking away. Jiroh was still energetically recalling every moment of the short match to Atobe who was still patiently listening.

"C'mon, Mizuki. We should get started."

"Oh right. Let's go, Yuuta."

Atobe glanced over his shoulder at Mizuki and Yuuta who were now busily talking about something.

"Hey, Atobe?"

"Hm?"

He looked over at Jiroh who was now smiling albeit, in a much calmer manner.

"That was nice of Yuuta, don't you think?"

"I suppose."

"Mizuki seemed really happy that Yuuta was staying with him. After he smiled at him, Mizuki seemed to be himself again."

"And your point?"

"Smiling says a lot. Hey, Atobe, don't you think it's nice?"

Atobe stared at Jiroh for a moment. The other boy was still smiling happily at him. He allowed a small smirk to grace his features as he looked ahead again.

"You have no idea."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** There you have it, chapter four. I love Mizuki. Does anybody else love him? I love how he's always twirling his hair or scheming something. He's so much fun. Anyways, enough about that. Did you all enjoy it? I hope you did because I had fun writing it. I swear, Atobe and Jiroh have to be one of the cutest things ever created. Well, enough on that, hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!


	5. Relationship Types

**A/N:** Here is chapter five for you all. This is also a bit long. It's actually longer than the last chapter, but this is more dialogue driven than anything. Anyways, more Silver Pair fluff and Sanada and Yukimura make cameos. And thanks to all who have been reading and reviewing. Thank you so much! All those nice comments are so meaningful to me. They are my fuel that keeps me going...along with ice cream...but that's a whole other issue. Well, I'll let you go. Read and Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Atobe! How about we go there for lunch?"

Atobe looked over to where Jiroh was energetically pointing. It was a small corner café that did not seem to be too busy in comparison to the others.

"Fine."

They both entered the café and were soon seated near one of the large windows. Jiroh began intently studying the menu while Atobe merely glanced at it.

"Hmm, what should I get? Now this sounds good…but this does also…What do I feel like more?…Hey, Atobe, what do I want to eat?"

Atobe stared blankly at the other boy. Jiroh was genuinely asking what he should eat as though Atobe knew exactly what he was thinking.

"I don't know and I don't care. Pick whatever you want to eat."

Jiroh stared thoughtfully at Atobe a few moments before turning his attention back to the menu. The tennis buchou watched the other boy for little while longer noting the intense thinking that was occurring in Jiroh's head. He looked back down at the menu and looked it over a little more closely this time. He did not know why, but he soon found himself searching the menu to find Jiroh something to eat.

"Why don't you just get one of these sandwiches? Besides, that's almost the only thing they have here."

"But I don't know which one!"

"Why don't you just get this one? It has all the meats on it and whatever else you would want plus it comes with chips…If you pick something now, I'll get you Pocky or something when we're done."

Jiroh quickly closed the menu and smiled brightly at Atobe's suggestion and incentive.

"Really! Alright. I'm going to order this one!"

Atobe refrained from shaking his head. The waitress had come over and was now staring at the two of them with an odd expression on her face. Actually, some of the surrounding tables were looking at them oddly. She tried to collect herself as she wrote down his order. Atobe calmly handed her his menu as he ordered.

"Caesar salad."

"Alright…then…This will be out shortly."

"A salad? That's so boring, Atobe."

"Ore-sama feels like eating a salad and if ore-sama feels like eating a salad, ore-sama will eat a salad…Regardless of how 'boring' it is."

Jiroh stared at Atobe strangely.

"But it's still boring."

Atobe could only stare back at Jiroh's statement. This seemed to be the reaction he was hoping for as Jiroh suddenly cracked a smug grin.

"Ha! I got the better of you on that one."

He practically cackled while Atobe remained in the same position and with the same blank stare. He was not sure what was wrong with the picture. The fact that reasoning does not work on the boy or that Jiroh actually assumed he had the upper hand at the situation was currently irrelevant to his mind. At the moment, he was occupied with the fact that he could not understand where these conversations even came from let alone why Jiroh found something so menial amusing. Atobe's silence seemed to make Jiroh even happier.

"See? My brilliant logic shines brighter than the sun itself!"

"Great. Now you've gone and corrupted him."

Atobe and Jiroh looked at the new speaker. Shishido was standing besides their table along with Otori.

"Ore-sama does not corrupt, but merely enlightens…Besides, what do you want?"

The tennis buchou eyed Shishido and then Otori who quickly looked the opposite direction. In an instant, Atobe had his smug grin in place.

"Having a special practice together?"

Shishido's cheeks suddenly had a light tinge of pink which caused Atobe to grin triumphantly. Jiroh watched the two for a moment and then looked at Otori who also had a light pink hue on his cheeks. And then, Jiroh had a great revelation.

"Hey, you two are on a date, aren't you!"

Atobe about spit out the water he was sipping. The expression on Shishido and Otori's faces were priceless. Along with the not so subtle comment itself created an overall hilarious situation to Atobe who was trying not to choke on the water as he suppressed his laughter.

"N-no! We're just getting a bite to eat before we go practice…That's all."

Jiroh stared innocently at Shishido and then looked at Atobe.

"Are we talking about, like a tennis practice, or something else right now?…Are we using one of those metaphor things?"

Atobe grinned smugly up at Shishido who was turning bright red.

"Hmm, that's a good question, Jiroh…What practice _are_ we talking about?"

"JUST A TENNIS PRACTICE YOU-"

Otori quickly regained his composure and grabbed Shishido to restrain him. At this point, he was ready to pounce on Atobe who merely sat unfazed at the now fuming Shishido.

"Well, have a nice lunch, Atobe-san, Akutagawa-san. Maa, maa, Shishido-san, let's just go to the table."

Atobe waved at Shishido as he was practically dragged away by Otori who was also apologizing profusely at everybody they passed. Jiroh was laughing at Shishido's antics and turned his attention back to Atobe.

"What was Shishido getting all up tight about? I mean, I just asked a simple question. Though judging from the way Shishido reacted, it's logical to think that maybe it's a different practice. But then again, since it's them, they really would just be practicing tennis."

Atobe continued to grin even while he answered Jiroh.

"It's not about whether it's something else or not. Ore-sama just loves to harass Shishido. His reactions are priceless. But because your question made everything so entertaining, I'm going to buy you all the Mousse Pocky you can eat."

Jiroh became ecstatic at Atobe's offer. His expression could best be described as the embodiment of happiness.

"Alright!…Hey, Mousse Pocky is one of my favorites. How did you know?"

The other boy looked at Jiroh incredulously. Atobe confidently crossed his arms as he explained how he knew.

"Ore-sama is simply brilliant. Ore-sama's power of Insight extends even beyond the courts."

He watched as Jiroh's eyes grew big and began getting all excited all over again.

"Wow, that's incredible! That's so neat that my tennis buchou so knows what kind of Pocky I like. See, it's these are the kind of things that I like about you, Atobe!"

Jiroh continued to smile even while he began eating his sandwich. Atobe picked at his salad as he watched Jiroh. That last statement continued to play in his head. He was used to people telling him that they liked him for this or that and he knew how to answer it. Those people were just saying things on a whim or because they were simply infatuated. However, no matter how many times he played it over in his head, Atobe could not find a hint of insincerity or artificiality to it. Everything screamed that Jiroh was totally honest about what he said.

"Hey, Atobe? Hellooo? What are you thinking about?"

Atobe snapped back to reality and noticed Jiroh leaning over the table and had his face hovering a few inches away.

"Nothing much."

Atobe forced himself to retain his nonchalant expression no matter how much his mind was telling him otherwise. Jiroh quirked an eyebrow skeptically, but sat back down in his own seat.

"If you say so…You know, it wouldn't hurt if you actually spoke your thoughts once and a while."

This time, Atobe raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I'm sure all that narcissistic rambling isn't what you really are thinking or want to say."

"So now you are ore-sama's psychiatrist?"

"No…But do you want me to be? I'm really good at listening!"

"If you don't fall asleep first."

"Heh, heh…But with you, I know for a fact that I would stay awake."

Atobe sighed.

"How about you just eat and we continue on with our project. I'm thinking of stopping by the hospital afterwards."

Jiroh practically spit out his food which Atobe neatly dodged.

"What? Why? You don't feel good!"

Atobe put his hands up defensively.

"Ore-sama is the epitome of perfect health. I want to get the opinions of two prominent tennis figures."

"You mean Yukimura? Who's the other one?"

Jiroh quirked his head to the side as Atobe looked to the side and grew a devious smirk.

"Sanada Genichirou…Speaking of which, he's quite fun to harass too."

"You really like to harass people, don't you?"

Atobe shrugged and then began poking his salad.

"Only certain ones; particularly Shishido and Sanada. Ore-sama loves to see their reactions."

Jiroh just shook his head as he noted Atobe probably beginning to plot how he should approach the whole situation.

Shortly thereafter, the two were on their way again. Atobe continually had to yank Jiroh out of the way of moving objects and pedestrians as the other boy was preoccupied with his box of Pocky.

"It's great that you enjoy what you eat, but…it would be easier if you actually paid attention to where you're going."

Jiroh looked at Atobe with a stick of Pocky jutting out of his mouth and grinned while holding on to the dessert with his teeth.

"But these are sooo good! I have to keep my mind on these or I won't fully enjoy it."

Without a second thought, Jiroh returned to munching on Pocky while Atobe returned to making sure nothing squished Jiroh.

After a short walk, they made it to the city hospital. Entering into the building, Jiroh finally stopped eating for a moment to look around.

"Hey, how are we going to find Yukimura's room? And what makes you think Sanada will be there?"

"First off, I just know. Second, that guy doesn't leave Yukimura's side if he can help it."

Jiroh nodded his head slowly.

"It's one of those things that you just magically know again, isn't it?"

"Of course."

The two boys headed for the elevators and went up. Upon arriving at their floor, Jiroh hopped out and then looked expectantly at Atobe.

"Down the hall to the right, room 426."

Immediately Jiroh started off in the indicated direction while Atobe followed at a slower pace. As he planned, Jiroh was already in the room by the time he got there. He approached as quietly as he could and stood silently in the doorway.

"Hey, Yukimura! How are you feeling? You got to get better soon 'cause I'm always told how great of a player you are and I want to see it for myself! From the way everybody talks about you, you seem to be like one of the greatest junior high players which is so totally cool!"

Jiroh was animatedly talking to Yukimura who was surprised at first, but then smiled at the younger boy. However, the other guest in the room was not so easy going about it.

"What are you doing here?"

Jiroh looked up at the taller boy and stared at him silently for a short while. At long last he finally pointed as he came to a stunning conclusion.

"You look so mean!"

Yukimura had to quickly put his hands in front of his mouth to stifle the laughter. Atobe could not help but chuckle as Sanada was left speechless. All he could do was continue to stare the same way except for a small twitch in one of his eyebrows.

"You're responsible for this!"

He quickly turned to face the chuckling Atobe who did not seemed fazed at all by the death glare he was receiving.

"Good afternoon to you too, Sanada."

Sanada Genichirou continued to glare daggers of death at Atobe while Jiroh looked on innocently clueless. He then seemed to realize something as he quickly got Sanada's attention.

"I'm so sorry. That was really rude of me. You don't look mean, you look…uhh…pleasantly…uhh…serious?"

Sanada stared in disbelief at the smaller boy. Jiroh was now bowing apologetically. At first, he was about to throttle him for his impudence, but somehow, he realized that Jiroh was completely serious. This whole situation became very awkward for Sanada while it was sheer enjoyment for Yukimura and Atobe.

"Forget it. I blame this all on you."

Once again he resorted to glaring at Atobe.

"What do you want anyways?"

"I'm just here to ask you and Yukimura a few questions for a report I'm doing for school."

Jiroh then took it upon himself to happily interrupt and continue the explanation.

"Yeah, we're asking all the different tennis players about playing doubles and singles. So to kick things off, which do you prefer?"

Yukimura looked thoughtful for a moment before answering.

"Hm, I suppose I would say singles. But then, that might be because I never really have played doubles."

"Singles."

Sanada answered with his normal confidence and blankness. Atobe grunted in amusement as he was quickly jotting down the notes in a small pocket book he kept in his pocket.

"Alright, second question. How does this make you feel about those who play doubles?"

"I admire people who can play doubles, especially those who can do it well. It takes a whole different type of skill to be able to properly play doubles. I think it's even more admirable when two purely singles players can come together and play doubles."

Following Yukimura's flowery answer, came Sanada's blunt response.

"They're skilled at what they do. Some are meant to play singles and some are meant to play doubles. Those who are suited for one thing should not attempt to do otherwise. If it works, stick with it."

"'To each his own lot' huh, Sanada?"

Atobe was smirking as he quickly wrote the answers. Jiroh stared at Sanada as if he spoke great evil.

"How can you say that they shouldn't attempt to do otherwise? If you always stick with the same thing and never try anything different, you'll never know what other great things that can happen!"

Sanada, Atobe, and Yukimura stared at Jiroh in surprise at his sudden outburst. Yukimura's expression soon turned into a smile.

"Sanada just doesn't like to try new things. Doing new things carry risks."

"And Sanada doesn't want to risk losing something he's become attached to."

"Oh, I see, so really, it's because he's afraid he might lose something special if things were to change?"

Both Yukimura and Atobe nodded simultaneously while Sanada rushed in to keep the conversation from going further down a path he did not want to go, especially with Atobe around.

"I'm not afraid of anything. I'm just saying that if it works, why change it? That's all. Nothing more and nothing less."

Jiroh smiled at him.

"If you say so."

Atobe walked over and patted Sanada on the shoulder sympathetically.

"Just give up. No matter how hard you want him to hate you, that's not going to happen now."

Sanada growled as he suddenly realized the world and his buchou were seemingly plotting against him. Jiroh then brought the conversation back on topic.

"Anyways, for the third question: How do you think playing singles or doubles affects the relationships between the team players as a whole?"

Yukimura once again answered first.

"I believe that between the doubles pair, they form a tight relationship and have an easy understanding and dependence between them. As far as their relationship with the other players, I think it in some ways makes them more readily able to get along. People are much bolder when they have their companions beside them. Singles players don't share that same bond per se, but they do know how to play for the team and respect those who play doubles."

Jiroh looked at Atobe who was miraculously keeping up with Yukimura's response. Atobe was honestly pushing the limits of his short hand skills. However, he knew that Sanada's answer would be short, sweet and to the point.

"Double's players live in their own buddy-buddy world. Singles players know only their own world. Switch the two around and nobody knows what to do. Doubles players have a dynamic only they share and singles rely on themselves. However, the double's can get too dependent on their partner and then fail when they are presented with a problem alone. Likewise, singles players have no idea how to interact with the others when they are placed in the doubles position."

Atobe was still furiously trying to keep up. He had anticipated and hoped that Sanada's answer would be his normal short and curt response. Little did he know that Sanada seemed to be too wrapped up in his analysis to make a short answer.

"Well, that wraps this up. Hope you get better soon. And Sanada, don't go and get yourself beaten to badly before we meet in nationals."

Sanada snorted in smirked confidently.

"As if. Really, I should be saying that to you."

"Perhaps, but my wit surpasses your and I was faster at it. See ya."

Atobe nodded to Yukimura and waved impudently at Sanada. Jiroh soon followed though with less of a feeling of rivalry. While they were walking down the hallways, Jiroh became curious.

"Hey, Atobe…Do you ever want to play doubles?"

"Depends. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering."

Atobe stared at Jiroh for a moment. With Jiroh, it was never a matter of "just wondering." He made a mental note to question him further at a later time. As they were exiting the hospital, Jiroh looked questioningly at Atobe.

"So where are we going next?"

"How about we head to this tennis shop that apparently has good grip tape. I've heard some interesting characters frequent there."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Yay, the chapter is done. This seemed a little weirder than the others, but then again, I get weird during a week of non-stop tests. Anyhoo, I realize that Sanada and Atobe played doubles at the whole invitational thing. That event gets brought up later and so it might be good to keep this chapter in mind. In other events, there's nothing much more except that the plot is gradually beginning to become more apparent and very soon we shall see the crisis part. And when I say, "crisis" I don't mean a life-or-death situation type of hting. Just the main conflict. Well, there's something to look forward to...Hopefully. Well, I'm glad you take the time to read this and I hop eyou enjoyed!


	6. Grip Tape

**A/N:** Here ya go. Another chapter for your enjoyment. I'm not as fond of this one as I am the previous chapter, but it was fun just for going down memory lane. I'm talking about that great random episode where Ryoma and Shinji fight over grip tape. And it lives on! I don't know. I'll just shut up and let you read. Enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's so special about this sport shop?"

"Nothing much. I've only heard we might be able to find some fellow tennis players there."

Atobe and Jiroh walked at a leisurely pace as the streets were particularly crowed and made moving any faster quite difficult. Jiroh reached behind and stuck his hand inside his tennis bag. Atobe watched him fish around for a few moments before he smiled triumphantly.

"Found it!"

He managed to find another box of Pocky and began happily munching on the little biscuits.

"How many of those can you go through before you can't eat any more?"

Jiroh looked over at Atobe and began counting using his hand.

"Let's see…After two boxes I'm kind of full…After about five, I don't need to eat dinner…I think I would have to stop at about seven or so boxes. Why? How many can you eat?"

"First off…You sound as though you've actually done this."

"I have."

"…That can't be healthy."

"Well, it's not like I do it all the time or something. Probably only about once a couple of weeks depending on what's happening."

Atobe glanced incredulously at him. Jiroh continued to animatedly explain how and why he consumes that much Pocky which left Atobe impressed on a really weird and messed up level.

"I eat about half if even that."

"Really? How can you eat only that? You got to at least eat a whole box."

"Not everyone can consume that much Pocky in one sitting. Besides, ore-sama does not want to be too careless about eating."

It was Jiroh's turn to look at Atobe incredulously. How somebody could stop after only half a box was beyond his comprehension. Atobe could not help but chuckle at how the other boy was responding. As they continued to walk, Atobe suddenly felt something lightly poking him in the side.

"What and why are you poking ore-sama's side?"

"I don't know why you would even bother thinking about what you eat."

Atobe swatted his hand away as Jiroh continued to examine him. Jiroh looked up at him in an almost patronizing manner.

"You of all people don't need to actually consider what you're eating. It's not exactly like you're close to being fat or something. Besides, you're not strongly built or anything. Actually, I would say you kind of have a girly figure."

He was interrupted when Atobe lightly whacked Jiroh upside the head.

"First, I'm not anorexic or anything. I just lack the ability to intake a box of Pocky. Second…Ore-sama does not have a girly figure!"

Jiroh grinned at Atobe still gnawing on a piece of Pocky.

"Yes you do."

He watched Atobe's eyebrow begin to lightly twitch. Jiroh was getting immense pleasure at having found something to poke fun at about Atobe.

"No, I do not. Ore-sama has a perfect figure. As always ore-sama is presenting a pleasing figure!"

"Well, I suppose I can't argue with that…Oh hey, there's the shop!"

Jiroh took off towards the little sports shop. Again, Atobe was left without an explanation for that last comment. He sometimes did not understand how Jiroh managed to not be on his black list. No matter how much he wanted to say Jiroh was annoying, he could not. He mentally slapped himself at his wandering thoughts as he attempted to weave around people to catch up with Jiroh.

"Welcome!"

Atobe stepped inside the door and nodded at the shopkeeper. He quickly glanced around in an attempt to find Jiroh. His thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly heard a small argument in the corner.

"I had it first."

"No, I distinctly recall having grabbed it first before you reached out and took it from me-"

"I did not. You took it from me."

Standing in the corner were two people arguing over what appeared to be grip tape. Atobe walked over and continued to watch with amusement. As he got closer, he also saw four other people.

"Oh man, not again. Ryoma-kun and Ibu-san are at it again!"

"Hey, just let it go, Shinji. I'm sure there's some other shop that carries this stuff."

"But Kamio, that's not the point. The point is that people shouldn't try to take something if they didn't get to it first. It's just rude. Besides, you got the grip tape last time and it's only fair that I get the tape this time."

"Stop mumbling and just let go!"

"Horio-kun! Do something!"

"What should I do!"

"Is this really how you spend your free time?"

All heads turned to face Atobe. He had his normal grin in place as he scanned the small crowd. He noted the three first years that seemed to follow Seigaku everywhere. He also saw the two in conflict as Echizen Ryoma and Ibu Shinji. The final person faintly perked his interest. It was none other than Kamio Akira; another person Atobe loved to bother.

"What's the Monkey King doing here?"

Atobe disregarded the impudent remark from Ryoma as he walked over and got a better look at the grip tape. He recognized it as being one of the better brands and figured it was the last one in stock. If he recalled correctly, Jiroh uses that same grip tape.

"I just came by to pick something up and maybe ask a few questions."

All of them stared skeptically at him. He noted that none of them seemed particularly fond of him. Then again, he was not surprised since he openly chose to ignore Fudomine and put Tezuka on the bench.

"Hey, they do have it here!"

Everybody turned their heads to face the source of the new voice. After Atobe's appearance, Ryoma and Shinji momentarily forgot about the tape and were no longer holding possessively over it. They had no time to move as they watched Jiroh happily grab the tape and skip over to the register. Atobe had to turn away to hide his grin. The others were left standing speechless.

"Thanks!"

"Thank you and come back again!"

"Hey, Atobe, look! I got some new grip tape. Believe it or not, but this stuff is kind of hard to find. It's so lucky that this store had it. I got the last one too!"

Ryoma and Shinji immediately followed Jiroh out the store. This left the first year trio and Kamio standing next to Atobe. He watched how the three first years seemed to cower under his stare and was amused as they left the store via the furthest route away from him. Atobe looked over at Kamio and smirked. Without saying a word, he gracefully turned on his heel and headed out the store.

"Hey, give that to me."

"Why? I paid for it."

"I had it first. That tape should be mine even though everybody keeps taking it away from me. It's like the world is against me. I can't do anything without getting harassed. I think they're just prejudice because they think I'm weird."

Jiroh stared wide-eyed as Shinji continued to mumble non-stop about how the world was against him getting grip tape. Ryoma did not even bother to acknowledge the mumbling as he continued to tug at Jiroh's sleeve.

"That grip tape should be mine. Besides, can't spoiled brats like you get this tape off like a special place or something?"

"Special place? There's no special place I'm aware of. I have to go to a pro shop just like any other person. Besides, only spoiled people call others spoiled."

Ryoma gave a small snort and practically pouted. Jiroh thought it was amusing and began laughing at the younger boy. Immediately, Ryoma regained his cool composure and deftly pulled out his tennis racquet.

"How about we play for it? If I beat you, I get the grip tape."

"But what's in it for me? If I lose, I have to give you the tape even though I've already spent my own money on it. If I win, I don't gain anything. So, there is no real incentive for me to play you."

Even though he was refused, Ryoma was still not going to give up. Shinji had now stopped mumbling and supported the idea.

"If I win, I'll pay you for it. Then it's like it never happened at all."

"That still isn't enough to get me to play. What would I get if I won? Nothing. So no matter which way it goes, I'm always left with nothing."

Here, Jiroh began to yawn and the others could tell he was losing attention fast. Again, Ryoma challenged Jiroh for the grip tape.

"How about if you win, we'll give you something. How about Ryoma-kun and Ibu-san against you and Atobe-san?"

All were stunned at the proposed plan or rather; they were more surprised at who came up with it.

"Wow, Horio-kun, I never thought a good idea would come from you."

At first Shinji was against it.

"If we play doubles that means I have to share the tape with him."

"Not necessarily. When we beat them and get the tape, we can then settle the score."

Shinji looked over at Ryoma who grinned mischievously. They looked over at Jiroh who seemed a little more awake now.

"Hmm…Alright, you're on. Though I hope you're prepared to lose!"

"Don't ignore me like that Atobe! Fudomine totally cleaned Hyotei's clock! Hey! Pay attention to me!"

Atobe waltzed calmly through the door to stand beside Jiroh with a fuming Kamio right behind.

"There seems to be a little fly buzzing around somewhere. It's getting quite annoying."

"Hey, Atobe, get your tennis racquet ready 'cause those two have challenged us. The victor gets the grip tape."

"But you already bought the grip tape."

"They said they would give something to me if or rather, _when_ we win."

"Fine, but you really shouldn't go and challenge people without asking me first."

"Heh, sorry!"

"Stop pretending like I'm not here! Besides, I doubt you would win against Ryoma and Shinji since-"

"Who asked for your opinion?"

Atobe glanced over his shoulder at Kamio. He and the others were already making their way towards a set of street courts. Atobe grinned inwardly knowing that he has now fulfilled his duty to harass Kamio.

"So, you two play doubles together often?"

Jiroh looked questioningly between Ryoma and Shinji. They looked at each other, then at Jiroh.

"Of course. We're pretty good at doubles."

The three first years and Kamio about fell over from the complete lie. They were meant for single and singles only.

"That's interesting. This is the first time Atobe and I will play doubles!"

Jiroh began laughing excitedly much to the interest of Atobe. He wondered what was so exciting. He then recalled previous statements from Jiroh about trying new things and about playing doubles.

"Really? So what makes you so confident that you'll beat us? We've played doubles together before and having previous experience is quite useful. While I'm not fond of having to go through two sets of people to get the grip tape, I know that our experience will greatly benefit us on the tennis courts."

Everybody was now staring at Shinji's rambling. Even though it was slightly unnerving how somebody could continually mumble like that, they still had to stop and listen to what he was saying.

"Because with Atobe, I can't lose!"

Atobe nodded in agreement and spouted out one of his many narcissistic one-liners. However, he was actually wondering about what Jiroh had said. He knew that his skills were good enough to get him by even in doubles. Jiroh should also know that two singles players aren't automatically great doubles players. Atobe was having trouble deciding which got to him more. The fact that Jiroh assumed that he could make anything go for the best or that he had that much faith in him.

"You can't be serious. You two are totally singles players. Atobe especially."

"So what? It's fun to try new things and who decided that singles players can only play singles? Besides, Atobe and I are more than good enough to make something work."

Kamio continued to scoff at Jiroh who happily ignored him like everybody else in the world.

"Don't you think so, Atobe?"

"Of course we're good enough. Besides, if worse came to worse, we can always pull the same stunt Echizen pulled and play like it's singles."

Ryoma softly snorted at being called.

"Who cares? We won, didn't we?"

After a short walk, the group of tennis players arrived at the street courts. They were looking for an empty court when they were flagged down by a familiar voice.

"Hey! Shinji, Kamio, over here!"

Standing on one of the far courts was Tachibana An. She was energetically waving at them. The small crowd walked over to the court she was currently reserving.

"An-chan! What are you doing here?"

Atobe watched Kamio fawn over her like a love-sick puppy with amusement. Either the girl was oblivious or just attempting to ignore it.

"I was going to practice a little tennis. How about you guys? Oh, Ryoma-kun, how are you doing?"

"Fine."

"Oh, how's Momo doing?"

Kamio's eye twitched ever so faintly at the mention of the other Seigaku player's name.

"Fine."

She looked everybody over and then stopped when she got to Atobe and Jiroh. Jiroh immediately introduced himself.

"I'm Jiroh Akutagawa. That's Atobe Keigo. Hey, you're Tachibana's little sister from Fudomine!"

"Uh, yeah. It's nice to meet you. Hey, you're the one who hurt Tezuka and was such a jerk!"

"The one and only."

She shot Atobe a quick glare before turning her attention back to Ryoma and the others.

"So what are you guys doing here?"

"Shinji and Ryoma want Jiroh's grip tape so they're going to play doubles against the two from Hyotei."

Kamio was quick to answer An's question and to just talk to her as much as he could. She shook her head and looked over at Ryoma and Shinji.

"You guys can use this court. Boys…All this over grip tape?"

The four players went to their respective sides of the court and began planning.

"Hee hee! Isn't this exciting, Atobe!"

"Thrilling."

Atobe looked across the court at their opponents. Ryoma and Shinji did not appear to be talking at all; at least Ryoma. The other was mumbling about something and adjusting his racquet strings.

"Jiroh. Just do this the normal way. Stay up front and keep the pressure on them. I'll catch everything in the back."

"Okay! We finally get to play doubles!"

The Hyotei tennis buchou did not see what was so exciting about it, but then again it was Jiroh and Atobe decided not to even try to understand it. However, he had a little voice telling him exactly why Jiroh was so excited. But, he did not even bother to try to understand what it was telling him. He just put all his thoughts towards the match.

"You ready?"

"Always!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** So there you have it. Chapter 6. What did you think? Good? Bad? Should I burn this compost with the heat of a thousand suns? I dunno. I was going to write the match in this chapter, but then decided to save it for the beginning of the next chapter. I think the story is going to be longer than I intended. Oh well, we'll see how it goes. As far as the conflict part, I'm getting there. I'm getting closer and closer. If you're good enough, you might even be able to tell what it will be somewhat about. Anyhoo, thanks for reading!


	7. Cheer Up

**A/N: **So here is the seventh chapter. The first part doesn't have a whole lot of dialogue as it describes the doubles match. I tried to keep it interesting and long enough to just get what I wanted across. The latter half is more dialgogue and interaction. Considering how I write, this chapter actually does not have as much humor as my previous chapters. I suppose it wouldn't since this is where I'm just beginning to introduce the conflict and what not. I don't know if anybody will catch it, but if you cantell kind ofwhat it is, I promise it isn't as shallow as it first seems. It gets more complicatedlater. As far as the tennis part goes, I tried to keep it fairly basic. Doubles matches are so much fun to write because a whole new world of tactics opens up...Well, I suppose I should stop talking and just let you read. So, without further ado, enjoy!

Copyright: I don't own Prince of Tennis. The end.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I got it!"

Jiroh energetically ran towards the ball and volleyed it straight at Shinji's feet. Lacking the wrist flexibility, he was unable to get low enough to return it.

"Hey, Atobe, we got the first point!"

"That's good, since it is our service game."

Atobe was standing at the baseline in a much more calm manner. He coolly watched the short rally and began using his insight. His hand, more out of habit than anything else, involuntarily went up to his face and he stared at his opponents through his fingers. His mind began analyzing the weak points.

"Jiroh, I doubt they'll let you do that again. I want to pay close attention to what I'm doing. They obviously don't play doubles very often and there are plenty of open spots. I'll try to set the ball up and-"

"I use that opportunity to hit their weak spot!"

The other boy enthusiastically finished for him. Jiroh bounced around a few more moments before returning to his position near the net. Atobe watched in amusement. He acted like it was the most brilliant strategy that had ever existed when in actuality, that was about as basic as doubles strategies went.

"15-0!"

Kamio called out the score while Atobe began bouncing the ball up and down as he prepared for his serve. He took a quick moment to glance at Jiroh who was lightly bouncing in place in the ready position. Atobe could tell by the stance that Jiroh was ready to move in any direction.

"Hope you're ready!"

Atobe yelled out as he served the ball with major topspin. For any other normal person, the serve would have been un-returnable. However, he was serving to Ibu Shinji who was anything but normal. Shinji easily picked up the ball and hit it full force cross-court straight back to Atobe.

Jiroh watched the ball speed past him out of the corner of his eye. He could have gotten it, but he knew Atobe did not mean for him to. At least, not yet anyways. Once again the ball whizzed right by his head. As the ball went by, Jiroh noted its direction and got ready.

"That's not a good place to hit the ball. I have the perfect opportunity."

Ryoma stated as he quickly brought his racquet back a short ways and aimed for the large open spot right between Jiroh and Atobe. Anticipating this, Jiroh took a couple of steps back and then sprinted to the left. He made a quick split stop to get a solid footing and then stepped into the return volley to give it power.

Atobe watched with great amusement. Admittedly, Jiroh was one of the best volleyers and had one of the fastest reaction times. While Ryoma did not specialize in volleys, Atobe had to admit that he did have some pretty good skills. Ryoma, in response to Jiroh's sudden movement, also began adjusting to the cover the large open spot to his left. However, Jiroh had no intention to hit to the most logical spot. Atobe stood casually at the baseline as he lightly nodded his approval. Even though it was his backhand volley, Jiroh still returned the ball to the now open alley.

"Did you see that, Atobe? It really worked."

"Of course my brilliant plan worked. You expected any less of the great ore-sama?"

Jiroh giggled while Atobe smirked. He looked across the court at Ryoma who was busily trying to ignore Shinji mumbling by adjusting his racquet strings. They had every weak spot typical of doubles and did not really know how to fix them. He smirked at how that made things much easier. He turned his attention to Jiroh who was smiling happily as he walked towards Atobe. Unfortunately, as he watched the other boy, he realized that he too lacked the proper skills to efficiently destroy his opponents. No matter how he looked at it, Jiroh and he were singles players.

"Hey, Atobe, what's wrong?"

Lost in his own thoughts, he did not notice Jiroh come up to him. He looked at Jiroh who looked mildly concerned.

"You looked all serious and gloomy. Aren't you having fun?"

Jiroh's expression could almost be described as worried. He was enjoying himself immensely, but when he noticed Atobe off in his own world, he feared that he was not having any fun. Even worse, he feared that Atobe thought it was pointless or hopeless.

"Of course. Ore-sama is coming up with another genius plan."

"…Don't you think we'll win?"

Atobe looked at Jiroh mildly surprised at the sudden question or rather, insinuating comment. For being a seeming fluff brain, Jiroh was quite observant in his own way. This slightly unnerved Atobe. He did not like the fact that somebody could read him.

"We'll win…Only if we're careful."

He found no use in saying something otherwise. Jiroh already was not that much of an idiot to realize that they were not meant to play doubles. Not to mention that he already seemed to pick up on that sentiment from Atobe.

"Hey, Monkey King! Get started already!"

Ryoma impudently yelled across the court. Not about to be smarted off to, Atobe yelled his response.

"You've got time. How about using the time to contemplate your growth or lack thereof."

Without waiting for a response, Atobe turned his attention back to Jiroh who was snickering.

"Just concentrate on the game at hand and follow my lead. If we do this carefully, we can get a fairly easy win."

"Got it."

Jiroh walked back towards his position though not without casting a small glance over his shoulder at Atobe. For some reason, he felt like Atobe had more to add to that comment, but being Atobe, he kept it to himself.

"About time you're ready. It's not polite to keep people waiting for that long even if you were talking strategy."

"30-0!"

At the score call, Atobe let loose another serve. The rest of the game did not deviate to far from the way it had been going. Atobe continued to hit it to different locations trying to give Jiroh a good shot. After a few more short points, the game was over.

"Alright! We easily kept our service game!"

Atobe nodded and gave Jiroh his signature smirk.

"You expected anything less?"

Jiroh paused a moment to stare at Atobe and then giggled as he ran to catch up. Atobe may not tell him everything, but it did not matter. All he cared about at the moment was playing with Atobe.

After they switched courts, it was time for Ryoma to serve. Atobe decided he would receive first. He noted the young boy gripping the racquet with his right hand. He knew a twist serve was coming up.

"0-1, 0-0!"

As he expected, Atobe calmly watched the ball bounce straight for his face. At the last minute he tilted his head to the side and the ball passed right by him. Jiroh looked over at Atobe who just let the ball go and was smirking about it. He really hoped Atobe was not planning on doing what he did during the training match with Seigaku.

"Jiroh, watch the ball carefully and move for it."

"Right."

Atobe noticed how Jiroh was faintly quivering from the excitement. He knew Jiroh too well. The boy got too excited when faced with something difficult. This would be the first time Jrioh would have ever received the infamous twist serve.

"15-0!"

Once again Ryoma executed a perfect twist shot. Jiroh was already trying to move and adjust for it, but was not able to bring his racquet in the right position. The force of the serve and weak grip he currently had on the handle caused the racquet to fly out of his grip.

"Whoa! No wonder everybody talks so much about the twist serve! This is GREAT!"

There was a collective sigh from all who were present. Jiroh was bouncing around happily.

"Jiroh, get into position."

"Oh, right."

Once again, Atobe waited for the twist serve. This time however, he moved into his ready stance. As the ball quickly approached his face, Atobe did not so much as blink. He sidestepped and brought his racquet up. In a swift movement, he returned the serve with what he would call a perfect backhand. After s short rally, the Atobe-Jiroh team gained the point.

"Ore-sama no bigi ni yoina!"

Ryoma and everybody else rolled their eyes while Jiroh was the only one who started happily jumping around Atobe.

"Wow, you made returning it look so easy!"

"Once you know what to do and you're good enough, it's fairly simple to return."

"You're the greatest, Atobe!"

"I know."

Jiroh practically skipped to his position. He was determined to return the serve. He observed Atobe closely and made note of all the steps. As Ryoma bounced the ball in preparation, something happened that made Jiroh get flustered. The Seigaku first year now had his racquet in his left hand. The serve was as normal as any other spin serve from a left-handed person.

"_Why did he switch? Why, why, why!"_

The boy easily returned the ball and then sprinted towards the front where Atobe was. At the moment he was not paying attention to Atobe or the rest of the game. He was too upset. Atobe observed Jiroh curiously while he quickly back-stepped a few paces to adjust to the tactics that he knew were coming.

Sure enough, their opponents knew to aim a high and deep lob at the baseline. Atobe ran back for it and managed to hit it back though at a much slower speed. When he looked at the opposite end of the court, he noticed that Ryoma and Shinji had switched positions. Now Shinji was at the baseline while Ryoma was at net. As the ball went to Shinji, he noticed the odd way he was getting ready to hit the ball.

"Jiroh, pay attention."

Atobe warned his doubles partner who was too caught up in not being able to do the one thing he was probably looking forward to. Jiroh started to take every ball that came over the net. However, Atobe observed the way Shinji was subtly alternating the type of spin every time he hit the ball.

He was actually curious as to see how Jiroh would be able to handle it. From what he could tell, most people at their level succumbed to Shinji's special move, the spot. However, Jiroh was slightly different in that he had wrists that were far more flexible. Just maybe, it might not work or at least not as well in his case.

"Jiroh, be careful."

Atobe felt the need to at least attempt to warn his teammate. But like last time, it fell on deaf ears. He kept a close eye on Jiroh's wrist. If his wrist was going to freeze, it would happen within the next few shots. As he guessed, he noticed Jiroh's wrist slightly stiffen as the ball came towards him. He was about to tell Jiroh to just move when he noticed how he still moved his entire body into the shot. He was able to return it except it had no power behind it. Ryoma was already running and skidding towards the ball.

"Drive B!"

Atobe listened to the Ryoma fan club declare the move. He then walked over to Jiroh who was currently not grinning like he normally would. Atobe wondered by his whole game was now off. At this rate, it would be much more difficult to win if Jiroh did not listen to what he had to say.

"Jiroh."

"I know. I need to keep an eye out for that."

Jiroh grinned once again though this one was forced. Most people would not have noticed, but due to his great observational skills, he knew Jiroh was far from happy.

"40-15!"

Ryoma served again, only this time, much to the interest of Atobe and Jiroh's shock; he once again returned to using the twist serve. In the back of his mind, he knew this was going to really upset his teammate. Like last time, he was able to side step and return the serve.

However, as he watched the other side of the court, Ryoma and Shinji had already switched places.

_"Thiscan't be good…This is not going to end well…"_

Shinji hit ball directly at Jiroh who then volleyed it towards Ryoma. In his mind, if he could keep the ball away from Shinji, then he could not alternate the spin. Jiroh was more than confident that he could keep up with the other current volleyer.

As the game progressed, Atobe realized more and more that Jiroh took the bait. As much as he would never admit it to anyone else, he was impressed at the opponents' tactic. He then gave his attention to Jiroh who was moving around good enough and in a way that would not let Atobe get in there and take the ball.

Jiroh continually hit to Ryoma or when he did not have the chance, he would alternate between the two. However, he began to feel his wrist begin to stiffen.

_"This isn't fair! I've kept it away from Shinji…Don't tell me…"_

As he realized the tactic being used, it made him even more determined and reckless. Atobe was not liking how Jiroh was getting so tense.

"Jiroh!"

The boy completely ignored him and continued to concentrate on Ryoma and Shinji. Atobe finally had enough. This was no longer something that should and could not continue.

"JIROH! LET THE BALL GO!"

Everybody slightly jumped at the sound of Atobe raising his voice. He was one of those people who carried a tone of final authority and used it. It was enough to make Jiroh to stop mid-swing and watch blankly as the ball sped by.

"Atobe, why?"

He currently ignored the question and walked over to their personal belongings. He grabbed the bag and walked over towards Shinji and Ryoma.

"Pay up, the tape is yours."

Jiroh and everybody else watched perfectly confused.

"Well?"

"Right…"

Ryoma and Shinji quickly went to their bags and pulled out the appropriate amount of money. Even they were startled at the force and command behind Atobe. After handing it to Atobe, he curtly tossed them the bag and walked over to Jiroh who was still staring at Atobe questioningly even as he put his stuff away.

"Let it go. I've got the same tape at home that you can have."

Jiroh was about to protest when he looked at Atobe again. Even though he was not looking at him, he could tell that the Hyotei tennis buchou would not discuss it any further here. He knew he would have to wait until Atobe gave the okay.

"Let's go."

"Sure."

"Nice game."

Atobe called over his shoulder though it was obvious it was merely the formality expected in a tennis match. He walked authoritatively off the court with Jiroh trailing slightly behind him.

"Umm…Atobe?"

After walking for a while, Jiroh thought it was far enough to finally ask. The streets were now bare compared to the bustling mess it was just a few hours ago. He noticed how the sun was setting behind the tall buildings. He then glanced over at the other boy. Atobe was now walking in a much more casual manner and seemed to be thinking of nothing important in particular.

"Why'd you get so upset?"

Atobe brought the entire event up front in a single question out of nowhere. Jiroh fidgeted with his tennis bag straps as he thought about it. He knew he let it get to him too much, but as to why, he was not exactly sure. Atobe continued to walk calmly and casually indicating that he was in no hurry and was going to wait for as long as it took for him to get an answer.

"I don't know…I just though, it wasn't really fair. I know that's childish and all, but I really wanted to return that serve just like you did and when Echizen switched…I…I don't know…"

He looked up at Atobe whose expression was completely unreadable. Jiroh really wished he knew what Atobe was thinking. It would make things much more easy. He wanted to know if Atobe was mad at him, or disappointed, or laughing at him. Atobe never showed people what he was really thinking and that was enough to make Jiroh frustrated and sad.

"You're upset?"

"No. Just curious."

Once again, Jiroh had no idea what to make of that statement. He also had no idea why Atobe called the match early, let alone in the middle of a point.

"You thought we were going to lose and didn't think it was worth it."

"Not really."

The response was not what he was expecting. He thought for sure it was the reason and Atobe would go on about stopping early to prevent the actual embarrassment of losing. The simple and quiet answer was a surprise.

"We would have won…However, it's not worth it if you're too upset to enjoy the victory."

Atobe then glanced over at Jiroh who currently looked like a goldfish out of its fish bowl. He let a small chuckle escape. This was enough to send Jiroh back into his normally cheerful state.

"Wow, Atobe! That's the first time I've actually heard you laugh like a normal person."

"Thanks Jiroh…"

"So you're really not upset-"

"At you? No."

"That's good…And I'm sorry for losing my cool like that."

Jiroh was once again shocked when he felt Atobe's hand gently ruffle his hair.

"It happens to everybody, especially those who were in your position."

"Thanks Atobe."

"For what?"

"You really cheered me up!"

Atobe studied Jiroh carefully. Lo and behold, the other boy was definitely in a much better mood. It was this mood that Atobe enjoyed the most. Anything else was just uncomfortable.

"Sure. I just spoke my mind."

"That's what made me really happy!"

Before Atobe could say anything in response, Jiroh quickly looked at his watched and started talking about how late it was.

"I suppose I should start heading home. Thanks Atobe! This day was fun. Let's do it again. Bye-bye!"

Atobe did not have time to say or do anything before Jiroh was running down the street towards the bus stop. He watched the other boy continue to run and was about to head home himself when he saw that Jiroh had stopped. He turned to face Atobe and waved energetically with a goofy grin on his face. Without thinking, Atobe brought his arm up and returned the wave though in a much calmer manner.

As he watched Jiroh run off again, he could easily imagine hearing Jiroh giggling like a mad man. Despite himself, he found the corners of his mouth being drawn upwards into a tiny smile. He caught himself and gradually became uncomfortable however and as slowly as it came, the smile was quickly wiped off and replaced by Atobe's usual nonchalant expression and confident smirk as he walked back home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** So what do you think? I actually thought out this chapter beforehand. Normally, I only have a basic idea of what I want to happen eventually and just kind of write as it comes. This chapter was a little more complicted than my other chapters though, so I thought it better to plan it out in advance. Anyways, as it was harder to write, I still enjoyed writing this. Actually, it was pretty fun for me to write. I hope you all had fun reading it. Well, next chapter...I'm not a hundred percent sure what's going to happen next. I'm debating about the order of events. So, the next chapter might take longer to post or it might be shorter depending on how my mind is functioning this week. Ah well, I'll shut up and let you be. I truly hope you enjoyed!


	8. Fun Changes

**A/N:** Go me, another chapter. Here's chapter eight. This really has gone on longer than I intended...Oh well, not like I actually planned any of these chapters out ahead of time...But as long as people are enjoying it, I'm fine iwth writing more. Anyhoo, this chatper is somewhat of a bridge between events. This hooks the previous chapter and next chapters. I didn't originally plan to write this as a bridge, but as I was writing it, I though, "Hey, this would work great to bridge the gap between events!" Yes, I'm slow at some things...Well, I hope you all enjoy it!

I don't own PoT

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Atobe?"

"What?"

"Can we play doubles again, sometime?"

The Hyotei tennis buchou looked over at Jiroh who was lying on the grass outside of the tennis courts. He stared up at him with a sleepy gaze. Atobe shrugged.

"Sure."

He turned his attention back to the clipboard I his hand. There was a list of things to be done at practice today. Atobe glanced over at the non-regulars and began barking out commands.

"First-years, set up the nets and then practice your swings. The rest of you can start running now. I'll tell you when you can stop."

There was a collective groan that was immediately quieted with one sharp glare from the tennis star. After making sure they were going to do what they were told, he turned his attention back to Jiroh and the other regulars.

"There's an invitational coming up next week."

"What school?'

Gakuto attempted to look at the clipboard, but Atobe pushed him away.

"Some school a little outside our district."

"Apparently you don't think too much of them if you don't even call them by name."

Shishido was balancing his racquet on his finger without even looking at it. As always, Otori was close-by.

"So, are they any good, Atobe-san?"

"While they're better than most, they're certainly not the best…Actually, I think any of the competing Kantou region tennis teams could probably beat them."

"Then why are we even playing them?"

Atobe glanced over at the grumpiest member of the team. Hiyoshi was standing a little off to the side looking disgruntled as ever.

"Because it's an invitational and it would be rude not to accept."

"Why can't we just say we're doing something else?"

"Shishido-san, it sounds like fun. Besides, we can all look at it as extra practice."

Oshitari rested his arm on top of Gakuto's head while smirking at the other doubles team.

"Since Otori said it, you know Shishido is going to be okay with it."

Otori gently smiled while reaching over and restraining his doubles partner. At first, he could feel Shishido slightly tense, but he soon tightened his grip when Gakuto started smirking.

"Aww, how cute, Yuushi. Look at the little married couple."

It was a good thing Otori tightened his grip since Shishido immediately tried to lunge at the shorter boy. Gakuto and Oshitari snikered while Shishido was blushing furiously and Otori restraining him.

"He's right. Coach even suggested we change up the line up a little bit."

Jiroh was just dozing off to the normal sounds of Shishido getting angry at Gakuto or Oshitari while Otori tried his best to calm everybody down, when he caught that last line.

"How do you mean, 'change the line up'?"

Atobe continued to flip the through the pages attached to the clipboard completely ignoring the ruckus in the background.

"Exactly what I mean. We can take the opportunity to switch things up for our amusement."

Adding fuel to the already blazing inferno, Gakuto found another way to irritate Shishido.

"Well, you shouldn't change up Shishido and Otori because Shishido would be so sad not to play with his-"

Before he could finish, Shishido somehow managed to slip through Otori's grip and take after the other boy.

"You're gonna die, you-"

"Shishido-san!"

Hiyoshi rolled his eyes as he attempted to get away from the louder ones. Trying to ignore the two doubles teams, he approached Atobe.

"So how would the line up change?"

"Eager to show me up?"

He grunted at Atobe's nonchalant response. The tennis buchou looked at Hiyoshi and then side stepped so as to avoid being knocked over by Shishido who was chasing a very agile Gakuto.

"It depends. Coach hasn't decided yet."

"I want to play doubles!"

Everybody paused a moment at the sudden exclamation. Atobe looked over at Jiroh who was excitedly jumping up and down.

"I want to play doubles with you, Atobe!"

All heads swiveled to face their tennis buchou. He felt his eye begin to twitch.

"Where did that come from?"

Oshitari gently pushed up his glasses. Jiroh just stood there as excited as before. He bounded up to Atobe and began tugging at his sleeve like a small child.

"I think it would be lots of fun! Besides, like everybody else said, it's good practice. It never hurts to do something differently. It's fun to try new things once and a while!"

The others shifted their gaze from Jiroh, back to Atobe. He felt himself in an odd position. He knew none of them knew what he was thinking at the moment and was thankful for that. Atobe thought back to the previous day and the little tennis match. A part of him was impressed that Jiroh answered without really telling what happened.

"I suppose. However, the choice is not currently up to me. We'll wait for Coach to decide on something. So for now…Jiroh, stop shaking me."

In his excitement Jiroh began using more force causing Atobe to lightly sway back and forth as he spoke. He looked at Jiroh after the rocking had ceased. The other boy was much calmer now, though something told Atobe that the calmness was not a good sign. However, he had to get practice started so he pushed the feeling to the side and started practice.

"Everybody stretch a little and then get ready to run. After that, training drills. Whatever we decide for the invitational will be known tomorrow. Now get going."

He walked over to one of the benches and set down the clipboard while the other members stretched a little and prepared to run. Jiroh as usual was not really stretching. Atobe shook his head. The boy looked like he was sleeping. His eyes were shut and he was sitting on the ground stretching his legs. At a closer look, Atobe determined that he really was asleep.

"Oi, Jiroh. How do you fall asleep in the middle of stretching?"

"Wha-?"

Jiroh shot up and looked around groggily. He looked at Atobe and gave a sheepish smile.

"I got kind of bored, so…I kind of fell asleep."

"Let ore-sama bore you no more. Everybody start running now!"

With a small set of grumbles, the regulars were off running at their respective paces. Atobe began running behind the rest, but looked over his shoulder. Jiroh was running in a sense, though he did not really seem to notice anything.

"Jiroh, hurry up."

"Right."

In a few moments Jiroh caught up to Atobe and then began running faster. After being positive the other boy would keep running and stay awake, he picked up his pace as well.

"Get back here! Don't think I'm done with you yet!"

Shishido was sprinting after Gakuto who was also sprinting in an attempt to keep away from the angry boy chasing him. Otori was running a little bit behind still trying to calm Shishido down.

"Shishido-san, just let it go! Who cares! Please don't do anything to get in trouble."

"You better listen to your wife, Shishido!"

"Oshitari-san, you're not helping matters."

"Not my goal."

Otori sighed in defeat at his senpai. He was just so hard to read. Regardless, it was obvious that he was getting pleasure out of the situation and was trying to keep it going.

"Choutarou! Get that guy!"

Oshitari glanced over at Otori who was running beside him. He cracked a devious grin. The second-year sighed. In a matter of seconds, they too were off running. Oshitari had to keep a fast pace up as Otori's longer stride let him gain more ground. However, that did not seem to faze Oshitari or Gakuto. As the two bolted, they passed Hiyoshi who was keeping a fairly fast pace though being a little better at pacing himself.

"…Things will definitely change when I'm in charge."

"Keep dreaming, my little kung-fu tennis friend."

While plotting and having fantasies of overthrowing Atobe, the said object he was trying to overcome easily glided past him smirking. Kabaji and Jiroh trailed right behind him.

"Why you…"

Not about to be the last person, Hiyoshi also picked up his speed. Fueled by his temper, he passed Atobe and was now working his way towards the doubles teams out in front.

"They're quite lively today, aren't they Kabaji?"

"Usu."

The giant second-year nodded in agreement as he faithfully followed behind Atobe. After running a few more minutes in silence, Atobe looked over his shoulder and watched Jiroh run. The other boy was still awake though he did not seem to be with it. For some reason, Atobe felt a little guilty as he kept watching.

"Oi, Jiroh, pick up the pace."

"Hmm…'kay."

Even though he acknowledged being spoken to, Jiroh still did not change his pace. Atobe decided that he was upset or depressed at the whole doubles thing.

"Hurry up. Ore-sama does not want to be kept waiting for a match."

Jiroh perked up a bit when he heard that. He looked up at Atobe in a manner more familiar to Atobe.

"I thought we were doing drills?"

"What? Is ore-sama not a suitable enough for you to practice?"

"What! No way! Let's go!"

In a flash, Jiroh started to sprint. Being satisfied with the result, Atobe also started his sprint. By now, they had finished a good amount of laps and it was time for the real practice to begin. He decided it was always better for the buchou to finish first, so he took off and began methodically passing each of the regulars. He easily passed the two doubles teams as they were a bit tired from chasing and being chased. The next person he was able to pass was Hiyoshi, much to the second-years dismay. The only one he had to beat out now was Jiroh. He caught sight of him in the distance and ran even faster. Soon, he caught up to him and pushed himself to pass Jiroh.

"When he's excited…" 

With a final rush, Atobe was able to pass Jiroh and finish first just as he always did.

He waited for the other members to finish up while he caught his breath. He looked over at Jiroh who was also panting a little, but still moving forward to get his racquet.

"Somebody's a little eager to get going."

Oshitari slowed down and stopped when he was standing beside Atobe. Shortly after Otori, Gakuto, and Shishido showed up. After everybody was assembled, Atobe instructed them further.

"Split into groups of three. Hiyoshi, you're with Shishido and Otori. Kabaji, be with those two."

He nodded towards Oshitari and Gakuto.

"Usu."

"I want you to serve as hard as you can to them."

"Usu."

"And you two will practice returning. Otori, the same goes for you and the others. Serve as hard as you can and let them try and return it."

"Okay, Atobe-san."

"After practicing that, you will play practice matches against each other. Got it? Good. Now go."

They all grabbed their racquets and began walking to their respective courts. As Hiyoshi passed by, he could not refrain from questioning him.

"What does that leave Jiroh and you?"

"Practice match."

"Why?"

"Not you're business."

"Showing favorites?"

"What? Jealous? Regardless, Jiroh is the only one who is good enough to keep up with me."

With that, Atobe flipped his hair and strutted over to where Jiroh was impatiently waiting for him. Hiyoshi snorted at the response and went to join the others.

"Why's Hiyoshi always so uptight?"

"I've noticed that the martial arts type seem to be uptight."

"Like Sanada?"

"Exactly."

Atobe twirled his racquet a couple of times as he moved towards the court baseline.

"Start the serve. We'll pick up where we were last time. You need to be able to adapt beyond your specialty and then use it to make it to your advantage."

"Got it! Get ready!"

He tossed the ball high into the air, bent his knees while bringing his racquet over his shoulder and then jumped for it.

"Take that!"

The added jump gave the serve a little more of a kick than a normal serve, but nothing Atobe could not handle. He was impressed though. Jiroh had a tendency to serve-and-volley. Atobe wondered what he was planning since he used a jump serve.

"Impress me, Jiroh."

"You got it!"

As expected, Jiroh was playing aggressively at the net. To change things up, Atobe hit a deep lob high into the air. Anticipating it, Jiroh was already running backwards. Right before the ball was going to land. Jiroh quickly threw his racquet under it. The force sent the ball flying back upwards towards Atobe. Not missing the opportunity, Atobe jumped up to smash it.

_"What are you going to do?"_

Much to his interest, Atobe noted that Jiroh was still at the baseline. He knew the other boy was planning on something and he wanted to know what. With all his force his smashed the ball. As it soared towards the court, Atobe was surprised. Jiroh was already sprinting for it and before it reached the ground, Jiroh ran right into it and used the momentum to volley the ball into the far corner of the court.

"Aww, man…It was out…"

Atobe looked towards the back of the fence where the ball had come to rest. He then turned back to Jiroh.

"Interesting idea."

Even though he was impressed, Atobe kept any sign of it well hidden. He impassively looked at Jiroh who was looking at him as a child would who was overly disappointed at something.

"But it didn't work."

"It was the first try."

Jiroh looked at Atobe who still remained unreadable. Most times, people who offered encouragement actually looked supportive. Atobe just looked like as he always did when being the tennis instructor.

"Yeah…"

"Go get ready again. You're going to do that again."

The other boy stared at Atobe questioningly.

"Ore-sama thinks this is a useful technique. However, it is useless if it does not go in. Therefore, we're going to practice this until it goes in."

"Okay!"

Immediately, Jiroh was up and running back towards the baseline excitedly. Atobe could not suppress a small chuckle. It always amused him how Jiroh could go from one emotional extreme to the other.

"While you're waiting for the smash keep your feet moving more."

Atobe hit the ball towards Jiroh who easily lobbed it up for Atobe to smash. Again, Jiroh ran forward to meet the smash and again it was out.

"Don't bring your racquet through that much. Go do it again."

Atobe continued to drill Jiroh, stopping only to tell the others to begin their practice matches.

"About time. Man, my arm feels numb."

Gakuto was rubbing his shoulder while they arranged themselves on the courts to play.

"It's gonna get worse."

Shishido walked over and was grinning from ear to ear. He indicated to Otori who had a couple of tennis balls.

"Atobe-san said I should serve first."

"That man lives to torture people…"

Atobe smirked as he listened to the chatter in the background and then turned his attention back to Jiroh. He was determined to get it right and Atobe was determined to make sure it was perfect.

"Alright, practice is over."

With a sigh of relief the other members headed for the clubhouse. After making sure everybody had left, Atobe locked all the doors and walked towards the school offices. After walking up a short flight of stairs, he approached a door with a small sign indicating the tennis coach.

"Coach. What are you going to do for the invitational?"

The coach, Sakaki, put down some papers he was reading and pickd up the registration form for the invitational.

"Hmm, what would you propose? This is for you and the team after all."

Atobe looked out the window thoughtfully for a few minutes before deciding.

"I would like to put Kabaji in first singles, Oshitari in second, Hiyoshi in third…Heh, the first doubles team will be Shishido and Mukahi."

"Interesting line up so far. So, where does that leave you?"

"Second doubles with Jiroh. I'm sure Otori would not mind sitting this one out. I have confident that the matches will not go beyond third singles. This way, Hiyoshi can play in a normal match."

Sakaki could care less about the line up except for the second doubles position. He found it quite fascinating that the star player would willingly choose the to play doubles. He distinctly remembered that Atobe and Sanada were not exactly happy to play doubles.

"Why do you and Jiroh want to play doubles?"

"It's fun to try new things once and a while."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** So there you have it. Yeah, the chapter is kind of fluffy I guess...or neutral or something. I don't know. Well, anyways, as far as the invitational, I decided that was the best method to get the two to play doubles. I needed a good reason to get them to play that, but if they were to play any of the other teams, they would not change the line up like that. So instead of sending off their sub-regulars, Hyotei is going to switch around. As far as the no name school goes...that is probably how they will remain as they are there only to be fodder for Hyotei. Ho diddly hum...I guess that's it for this chapter. I want this story to end soon so the next chapter might end up being a little long. I think ten chapters is good. So yeah, the next chapter might be little longer. Who knows? Okay shutting up now...Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoyed the story! Next up: Atobe and Jiroh have to practice playing doubles which leads to a frustrated Jiroh.


	9. Despondent Doubles

**A/N:** Okay, go me. Here is the next chapter. My goal is to finish this before the semester ends...which is in a week. This should be finished within two more chapters. The next two might be shorter, but we'll see. I know what needs to happen, but how it gets to that point, I have no idea. So, I'll just let you guys read and enjoy this chapter.

I don't own Prince of Tennis

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Remember, your projects are due next week. I hope you have at least started on it. That's it for today, class dismissed."

Atobe stretched in his seat. He was brilliant at it, but math was just boring. Or maybe, he thought, it was because the teacher was. He glanced at the desk next to him and sighed. Jiroh was asleep as usual. Atobe could not blame him too much though, sometimes, he just wanted to sleep through the class as well.

"Jiroh. Let's go."

Jiroh sleepily lifted his head and rubbed his eyes. He let out a huge yawn and stretched slowly. Atobe picked up his belongings and waited for the other boy to pick up his pace.

"Alright…"

Just watching him made Atobe want to go take a nap. However, he could do no such thing as he had a tennis team to lead.

"Step up the pace, Jiroh. Ore-sama has to tell the team the line up for the invitational so we can begin practicing."

The other boy perked up a little and looked at Atobe.

"What is it?"

He smirked.

"You'll find out the sooner we get to practice."

As he anticipated, Jiroh's curiosity got the better of him and he began to move much faster. Atobe had to refrain from chuckling at his teammates newfound energy. The littlest things could make him so happy.

"Shall we go now?"

"Yup! All ready."

The two tennis players then made their way to practice where the other regulars were already present. Gakuto was the first person to notice their appearance.

"Hey, what took you two so long?"

"I don't know, Gakuto. Sometimes they come late…And they do have the same class last period."

Atobe's eyebrow began to twitch when Oshitari joined in. Gakuto caught onto his partner's comment and began grinning.

"You're right, Yuushi. Wonder what they do that holds them up so long?"

Jiroh looked over at Atobe who looked like he was ready to throttle them both. Jiroh suddenly had an idea. He only hoped Atobe could figure it out.

"It's not your business what Atobe and I do before practice. As the two top players, we're entitled to have our way."

He smiled as he usually did, but this time, after that comment, the others were not so sure about it anymore. Atobe glanced at Jiroh oddly a moment before realizing what was happening. In a flashy style, Atobe placed his arm around Jiroh's shoulders and leaned on him as a support and grinned wickedly.

"Jiroh, don't explain yourself to peons like them. What does it matter?"

"I suppose you're right, Atobe. Then again, you're always right, aren't you?"

He tried his hardest, but he could not longer do it. Jiroh burst into laughter as the others stared at them with wide eyes. He especially loved the look on Gakuto and Oshitari. They were both staring at them at a complete loss of words. Jiroh had never seen Oshitari look that stunned in his entire tennis career.

"What do you know? Gakuto and Yuushi got it all shoved right back into their faces."

Shishido was grinning now. Even though he did not get the revenge himself, it was still nice. Hiyoshi could only shake his head and roll his eyes.

"Too bad Jiroh started laughing. It would have been great to carry it on longer."

Atobe was smirking at the scene before him. He always felt much better when he had the upper hand. Oshitari and Gakuto had regained their composure somewhat and were now looking at each other in a confused manner. He looked down and grinned when he saw Jiroh. The boy was still on ground laughing and rolling around. Jiroh could behave like such a little child sometimes, but once and a while he had good ideas. Atobe then thought about the fact that Jiroh came up with such a wicked idea.

"I'm impressed, Jiroh. Such an idea coming from you and so quickly."

Jiroh paused in his laughter and stared up at Atobe. The others began staring too.

"Did…Did Atobe just make a compliment?…Today is just so bizarre."

Shishido was shaking his head while Otori patted him on the shoulder consolingly.

"Thanks, Atobe!"

He nodded his head at Jiroh and got everything in order again. Jiroh watched as Atobe went back to his normal unreadable, commanding self. He actually enjoyed it when Atobe was playing along. For a few minutes, Atobe was actually goofing off as normal human beings are prone to do. He had never really seen a playful side of the tennis buchou. He thought about it a little more and revised his initial observation. It was the first time he saw Atobe's warped, playful side. Then again, he decided he was not much better if he came up with ideas like that one.

"Enough messing around. Everybody pay attention."

Atobe pulled out a clipboard and flipped through a couple of pages. He made eye contact with each member of the team to make sure he had their undivided attention.

"I have the line up for the invitational."

Everybody moved in a little closer. Normally they would not care, but since Atobe told them the line up would change, they really wanted to know.

"First singles will be Kabaji."

Everybody turned towards Kabaji confusedly. The hulking second year just nodded his head and answered in the affirmative.

"Usu."

Things were already thrown off kilter. Atobe was not playing first singles. Atobe always played first singles even if the match would never even go that far. The other members stared back at Atobe expectantly.

"Second singles will be Oshitari."

Oshitari stared oddly at Atobe and then looked at Gakuto who was just as confused.

"Is this pay back for something?"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. You're supposedly crafty, go figure it out for yourself."

He snorted and smirked. Sometimes, he could not figure out the frilly enigma that was Atobe. Whatever the case, he let it go by without much of a complaint as was normal for his easygoing personality.

"Third singles will be Hiyoshi."

Hiyoshi perked up when he heard that. Atobe smirked ever so slightly at the younger boy's sudden interest. It was obvious that Hiyoshi realized the implications of being in that position. No matter which way the first two matches went, he was guaranteed a chance to play.

"Don't let it go to your head."

"Hmph. Afraid I'll show you up?"

"There is nothing frightening or threatening about you, Hiyoshi. So just go back to your little corner and brood like you normally do."

Hiyoshi held his tongue, but did not realize that he actually did go back to where he was leaning against a tree and started to brood.

"First singles will be…"

Atobe smirked as he stared directly at Shishido and then at Gakuto.

"You two."

Without even looking at him, Otori reached over and held Shishido by the collar. It was a good thing too since he was about to attack Atobe and do whatever else Shishido would do in anger.

"Why do I have to play with him! You are a spiteful person, Atobe!"

"Yes, ore-sama knows."

"Hey, hey, hey! What makes you think I'll play with Shishido? The guy probably can't even function without Otori."

"What are you talking about? You sure it's not because you can't play without Oshitari?"

Otori and Oshitari had to hold back their doubles partners as they attempted to kill each other.

"My, my, Atobe. You really do know how to shake things up. So, where does that leave you?"

Jiroh was still sitting on the ground staring expectantly at Atobe. By process of elimination, that left him, Otori, and Atobe. The only spot left was second doubles. He was trying his hardest not to decide which would be worse. Not getting to play and have Atobe and Otori play doubles, or, play doubles with Otori and not with Atobe. He really hoped that it was neither. He tried to find any hint of what it might be, but as always, Atobe had the perfect poker face.

"Otori."

"Yes, Atobe-san?"

Jiroh tightened his grip on the grass beneath him as he waited.

"You'll sit this match out."

Otori smiled gently and nodded his head.

"Sure. That's fine."

"Jiroh, you-"

Before Atobe could finish, he was tackled from the side. H e quickly took a few steps to keep himself upright. Jiroh was now rapidly hopping up and down still attached to Atobe who was trying his hardest to pry the other boy's grip off.

"We're going to play doubles! So cool! Playing a match against you is so exciting, and playing with you is going to be so much more exciting!"

The others watched the little outburst not really knowing what to think. They were pretty sure Atobe also did not know what to think.

"Jiroh, calm down."

Jiroh immediately let go and stepped away even though he remained grinning from ear to ear. Atobe straightened out his school uniform and cleared his throat.

"And that is the line up. Any complaints?…You two don't count so don't even bother."

Shishido and Gakuto immediately closed their mouths and returned to glaring at each other. Otori and Oshitari shook their heads and began dragging their partners towards the courts.

"Kabaji, play with Otori today."

"Usu."

"Oshitari, you practice with Hiyoshi. First doubles will practice with second doubles. Got it? Good. Now go."

Atobe made sure the others were going to start practicing before entering the clubhouse to change. Jiroh bounced right after him.

"Hey, Yuushi, how come Atobe decided to play second doubles. He hated playing with Sanada and hated being second doubles."

Gakuto wandered around a little bit as he waited for Atobe. Oshitari just shrugged his shoulders and adjusted his glasses.

"Who knows what goes on in that guy's head? Doesn't really matter though. He wins his matches regardless, so I'll just go with it."

"Don't these things bother you?"

"You bother me. Now move."

Gakuto whipped around at the sound of Atobe's voice. He was standing right behind him and currently looking down at the acrobatic player. Jiroh was standing right behind him grinning.

"Yeah, the sooner we get going, the more time we get to practice."

Gakuto mumbled to himself as he joined Shishido on the other side of the court. It was obvious they did not care for the arrangement, but they still were talking somewhat civilly as to what position they were going to be.

"Jiroh, we'll keep the positions we played from the other day. They shouldn't be too much trouble. However, be cautious. If they figure out how to play together, it might get a little more difficult."

"Right. They're both really good at net and Shishido's speed would let him cover all the open spots left by Gakuto easily."

Atobe nodded his head in approval. Jiroh walked up to the net and smiled at Atobe.

"We've got this one."

"Alright. Let's start."

They began the match with Shishido's serve. Right off the line, Shishido charged the net so that both were guarding the net. Atobe neatly lobbed the ball over their heads, but Shishido was waiting for it and quickly ran back and returned it.

"Jiroh."

"Got it!"

In a flash, Jiroh was right where the ball crossed the net and with a quick flick of his wrist and a step forward, the ball rebounded off his racquet and into the far corner.

"Our point."

Jiroh happily called out as he moved back towards the baseline to receive. Shishido served again and remained at baseline. Jiroh returned it with ease cross-court away from Gakuto. Shishido got to it but had to deal with Atobe who slammed the ball towards Gakuto's feet.

"30-0."

The first game ended in Atobe and Jiroh's favor. They again won the next game, except it was not a clean sweep. Atobe noted with interest that Shishido and Gakuto gradually got better as the match progressed. Soon, the games went on for longer periods of time as each point became harder to win.

"It seems they're getting the hang of it."

Atobe observed Gakuto and Shishido across the court. They still did not talk much, but they definitely had something working out. As Jiroh pointed out earlier, Shishido's reflexes did provide good cover and when at the net, it was hard to get around the two.

"Hey, Atobe…Why did you choose to be second doubles?"

"Why the sudden curiosity?"

"I just want to know…Is it because we probably won't win?"

Atobe watched Jiroh curiously. Again, he had an odd feeling as to where the conversation was heading. It seemed all to familiar from the day before.

"What makes you think we won't win?"

"They're getting better. They're improving. We're not. Yeah, we're good, but we're good at singles. So far, the only reason we can ever pull anything off is because we have enough skills to compensate for our lack of doubles skills."

Jiroh continued to watch Shishido and Gakuto as he spoke. Atobe noted the rare, serious expression. To be honest with himself, Atobe was a little confused with Jiroh's behavior at times. This is exactly what he wanted, but then, he had so many doubts about it. Atobe could tell him everything was all right and everything would work out, but he knew that was not the case. Besides, Jiroh was a little too perceptive at these things.

"Jiroh. Don't think about that now. We can't improve if we're too preoccupied with other things."

It was his way of telling Jiroh everything was going to be fine without telling him that. Jiroh sighed and smiled weakly at Atobe.

"You're right. Let's keep going."

Jiroh knew that Atobe was telling the truth without telling the truth. Everything he said had some other meaning behind it or it was a way around actually answering the original question. It was these things that he did not understand and wanted to understand. If he could not understand Atobe, he did not know how he was going to be able to improve.

"You guys ready yet?"

Gakuto was standing at the net impatiently tapping his foot. Atobe shot him a quick glare and moved into position.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

The lack of enthusiasm behind the response was not reassuring, but then again, there was not really a point to being enthusiastic about anything in this match. They continued to play and soon it was the end of practice.

"We'll pick up again tomorrow."

The other members nodded and walked back to the clubhouse. Gakuto ran up to Oshitari and began babbling about the match. His doubles partner just walked with him, silently listening to the other's animated account.

"Good to see you didn't kill each other. Hiyoshi and I were having an interesting match."

He glanced over at Hiyoshi who quickly turned away much to Oshitari's amusement. Shishido caught up with Otori who were also telling each other how their matches went. Atobe walked a little behind the rest with Jiroh trailing behind. The other boy looked dead to the world. He did not pay attention to anything. He just yawned and walked sluggishly back to the clubhouse.

"Hey, Atobe! You're totally going to lose tomorrow!"

"Brilliantly said, Gakuto."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean, Yuushi!"

"Nothing."

Atobe made sure everybody had left and locked up the clubhouse. As he headed home he noticed Jiroh was already making his way towards the bus stop. A part of him wanted to make sure he did not collapse in the middle of the road and get run over by the bus, but then again, he decided that Jiroh might need time alone. Either way he looked at it, Atobe felt like something was off. Trying to push it to the back of his mind, he walked over to the school buildings to report on the day's practice results.

"Ah, Atobe-kun, how did the practice go today?"

"Better than planned. Ironically enough, Shishido and Mukahi actually function well together…At least on the courts."

"How about you and Jiroh?"

"Good enough to get by for now."

"I see. If you do not think it will work well, you can change in Otori. He tends to work well with anybody."

Atobe had thought about it, but it did not set right with him on a couple of levels. His pride refused to let him quit because it was difficult and his ego and patience did not want to deal with what the other members would say. But most of all, he did not want to do that to Jiroh. He knew that the other boy had always wanted to play doubles with him, but it never seemed to work out. This was the chance to make it work somehow he would find a way to make it work. Atobe just had to figure out what always set Jiroh off and how to remedy it.

"No. Nothing will change."

"I trust your decision then. You may go."

"Coach."

He bowed his head slightly before exiting the office. As he walked down the deserted hallways, he looked outside the windows and saw that is was almost dark. Atobe began his walk home. He could have called in his chauffeur, but decided he needed time to walk and think. When he was only a few blocks from home, the sun had already set and the moon was in the sky shining dully. Before he reached the final stretch, Atobe's cell phone went off.

"Hello?…He left right after practice…Please calm down…No, I doubt anybody kidnapped him…It is most likely like last time…No…No, there is no reason why yakuza would abduct Jiroh and get caught in the middle of a gang war…Please…Please stop worrying…I'll go look for him…Yes…Of course…Good bye."

Atobe got off the phone and sighed. He had no idea how somebody could have such weird reasoning. Regardless of the odd phone call, Atobe was a little concerned. He knew something was off with Jiroh when he left. He thought about how he should have gone with him. Before he started off in that direction, he decided it was more prudent to save the regret and figure out where Jiroh was. Chances are, he fell asleep and missed the bus. Without thinking too much more, Atobe set off in that direction.

He walked quickly and kept his mind on the goal. He would find Jiroh, wake him up, get him home and everything would be right. However, as he got closer, something in his gut told him it would not be that easy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** So what do you think? Well, I don't know anything anymore. At first I didn't like it, then I like it, then I got confused...I wrote this with a headache, so things might be off...I know the beginning part is off in some odd world...My headache got better as I wrote so i suppose things might have leveled out a bit...What am I even talking about? Oh well...So, where's Jiroh? Did he get abducted by yakuza?...Sometime, I need to write something about Hyotei and the yakuza...Anyways, stay tuned for next time in...Smile For Me: Chapter 10! Ooh, the suspense...Ooh, I hope you enjoyed this...Ooh, I'm going to shut up now...


	10. Trust Me

**A/N:** Okay, I've had this chapter done for a few days, but I never uploaded it because was down for a while and then I forgot over the weekend...Anyhoo, here's the next chapter. I think it will be two more chapters...maybe one, it all depends on how the next chapter goes. Well, hope you enjoy!

I don't own Prince of Tennis

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Of course he wouldn't be here…That would be too easy for Jiroh…"

Atobe muttered to himself as he paused to look around. He arrived at the bus stop and found nobody there. He had hoped he would find Jiroh sleeping on the bench nearby, but he was nowhere in sight. Looking around a little longer, Atobe gave up and sat down on the bench with his tennis bag leaning against the side.

"If I were Jiroh, where would I go…"

He looked up at the sky and began staring at the stars. It was not until he heard his tennis bag fall on its side that he refocused his attention. He stared at the bag for a few moments and shook his head.

"Of course. Where do all us tennis freaks go to think?…"

Atobe stood up, grabbed his bag and began walking down the street. After a short distance, he heard a dull thud in the distance. As he got closer, the noise became louder and clearer. He recognized it as the echo from a wall being slammed against a wall. Within a few minutes he was at some street tennis courts. Quickly glancing around for the source of the sound, Atobe finally spotted Jiroh on the far side of the courts.

"Jiroh."

The other boy paused for only a second at the sound of his name, but immediately focused on the rapidly moving ball again. Atobe stood off to the side watching. It was obvious Jiroh was upset with something. He had a feeling what it might be.

"You should at least tell your parents you're going to be out late."

The ball ricocheted off the wall and into Jiroh's waiting hand. He turned to face Atobe who was still patiently waiting off to the side.

"I forgot."

"You were upset."

"Who says I'm upset?"

Atobe raised an eyebrow at Jiroh who was currently trying his hardest not to look upset. He was clearly having difficulty and he knew it. Jiroh quickly turned his head away in an attempt to hide it.

"You're too obvious."

"Well…You're…You're not obvious enough!"

Jiroh huffed at Atobe who just stared at the other boy blankly. As much as he was confused at the statement, he was also amused at the sorry sounding come-back. Then again, Jiroh was not all that clever when he was trying. It worked better when he was clueless and oblivious to it.

"What do you mean ore-sama is not obvious enough? Ore-sama can think of many people who would say I'm too obvious."

He lightly shrugged his shoulders and walked a short distance towards a bench. Atobe sat down and stretched. He might as well as he knew this conversation would not be a short one. Jiroh practically stomped over to Atobe and sat beside him in a huff.

"Well they're stupid and don't know anything."

"Harsh. A grumpy Jiroh is not a normal Jiroh. What's your problem?"

"You!"

To say the least, Atobe was faintly surprised. He knew he had the ability to make people upset with him and generally hate him, but he had never heard Jiroh ever say he was the problem. Then again, this whole atmosphere was unlike what he was used to from Jiroh.

"What did ore-sama do and please don't tell me I'm not being obvious enough."

"But you aren't! There's never any way of telling what you're thinking!"

Atobe tilted his head questioningly at Jiroh.

"What is so problematic with that? It is more advantageous to not have everybody know what you're thinking. This applies even more so ore-sama. How am I supposed to get the job done?"

"Fine, I can see that, but why does that have to be the same off the courts? Regardless of how you live and what you own, you still have to be a normal kid in some way!"

He shrugged his shoulders readjusted his position. The night just got longer.

"You don't have to be so calculating all the time. See, that's you're problem, everything in life is just a situation that needs to be planned out to ensure the most advantageous outcome. Tennis matches, okay, but in your social life I see no indication that you just sit and enjoy yourself without thinking about something."

That was impressive. Atobe was impressed that the other boy was that insightful. He agreed fully with Jiroh. Atobe did plan everything so as to secure the best results in tennis and outside as well.

"That's how life is for ore-sama. To stay on the top requires constant vigilance. As a leader, it is important to not only secure my own position, but those I'm leading as well."

Jiroh was now standing up and directly across from Atobe who remained completely neutral in his seat on the bench.

"But what about times when you're not leading somebody or something? Like when you're with your family, don't you just relax and like…smile or something?"

"No."

"Eh…"

That was not the response he was expecting. Atobe's simple, direct answer made Jiroh suddenly lost track of where his thought process was going to go.

"Ore-sama should clarify. Not very often."

"Why not?"

"They're not there very often. Therefore, those times are not very often."

The matter-of-fact way he answered was shocking. Jiroh could not imagine anybody so casually saying that as though it were nothing. It made him angry.

"How can you even say that as if it were nothing! Doesn't it bother you?"

"No. Business is business and needs to be taken care of. Business just happens to be out of country most of the time."

"Again, everything is just business with you. Sometimes I think other people are right and you don't have a soul."

"Relax already. It's not like I never see them or anything."

Jiroh sighed and plopped onto the ground tiredly. Trying to understand Atobe was beginning to take its toll on him. He took a deep breath and decided that he would understand his buchou by the end of the conversation. He sat and thought about how he would go about this. Suddenly, he got an idea. Jiroh hoped this direction would work.

"Don't you get lonely?"

He cheered silently to himself. Jiroh got the response he was hoping for. Atobe just stared at him blankly with a loss of words. That question did not catch him off guard per se, but it was the question he hated the most.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Unfortunately for Atobe, Jiroh anticipated it and already had his reason ready to go.

"Everything. I'm just thinking that it must be lonely if nobody else ever knows what you're thinking or feeling."

"What you're saying is that I need a shrink to share my woes and burdens?"

"Not a shrink, but like, another person, like…from the team or something."

Atobe sat silently for a moment while he imagined all the situations that would occur if he started confiding in his teammates.

"Well now…I don't think Hiyoshi would be a good person. He's already trying to usurp me, ore-sama is sure of it. It wouldn't be good to share such things with grumpy people like that. He's the one that probably needs a shrink."

Jiroh giggled a little despite himself. He watched and listened as Atobe continued to examine each of the other team members.

"Shishido would not be wise choice. He's not the emotional type either…unless he's with Otori. So if ore-sama tired to share my inner most thoughts with him, ore-sama would inevitable have to share them with Otori since he would be the only one who can soften Shishido up."

The tennis diva thoughtfully crossed his arms as he continued.

"Ore-sama couldn't tell Otori such things. He'd probably start crying or worse, hug me, which will result in Shishido showing up like a huffy wife and giving me a hard time. SO those two are out of the question."

Jiroh was laughing by now. He was having too much fun caricaturizing his fellow teammates.

"Gakuto or Yuushi wouldn't be good choices either. They would find some way to make whatever ore-sama says into some kind of course or risqué double meaning. They would do that even if they didn't know what was going on. Well, at least Gakuto might not know what's going on."

Atobe paused as he stopped to gather his thoughts. The only person left was Kabaji.

"Hm, I suppose Kabaji would work. At least if I didn't want anybody to ever respond back to me. With Kabaji, though, that silence is what defines him and words aren't necessary for me to know what he is thinking."

"But Kabaji is kind of a special case, I suppose…You know what though? I really enjoyed that little conversation. It was nice to see you act like a regular person. During your talk, you were actually enjoying yourself."

"Did I now?…Jiroh, why do you want to always know what I'm thinking?"

The other boy stared at Atobe. He did not plan on having Atobe ask him that. He did not want Atobe asking him that because he was not entirely sure why. Jiroh watched Atobe who was staring off into space calmly waiting for an answer.

"Because…Because I…uh…"

"Does it frustrate you that much? Is that what you can't get over in tennis as well?"

"…Yeah…I guess…I…You always seem to know what I'm thinking and then I can only guess with you. I don't know how to describe it. There's something about you…Something that tells me that there's always more, but you try to push it away…Why? I suppose that's what bothers me so much. How come you do that? Don't you trust other people enough to at least be able to speak your mind? I would think it's frustrating…always concealing your emotions and thoughts as though they were something bad…there's more to you than you let on and it's impossible to get there…And I…never mind…I'm probably not making any sense, huh?"

He looked down sheepishly. He could feel that his cheeks were warm. Jiroh knew Atobe was not an emotional person and this little emotional rant probably made him look like a fool.

"Maybe there is more, Jiroh. However, ore-sama cannot change who ore-sama is. Can you accept that? Can you keep following and trusting me even though you cannot tell what I am thinking?"

Atobe stared straight at Jiroh who stared right back. At this moment, Jiroh knew the gravity of the situation. As he sat staring at Atobe, he finally began to realize something he had not before. It still was not completely there, but he was no longer running blindly through the dark.

"Yes…I'll leave it at that…I know I won't be able to understand you sometimes, but then again, I'm beginning to understand you more…Thanks, Atobe."

He gently nodded his head and then stood up. Stretching out for a few moments, Atobe began walking away.

"C'mon. You should call your parents and tell them where you are…Especially your mother. She was positive you had been kidnapped by yakuza and was caught up in some gang war or something."

Jiroh chuckled. He knew he would have to explain to his mother why he did not come right home again. He pulled out his cell phone and noticed Atobe was talking on his.

"Hey, Mom…Gah! Calm down! I'm fine, I'm fine…No…No I was not beaten up and I'm not…being forced to work as a hit man for the yakuza in exchange for my life! Where do you come up with these things? Anyways, I'm fine and I'm coming home soon. Atobe is here with me…Yes, I'll explain everything when I get home…Yeah…Bye."

He sighed when he finally was able to hang up. Atobe had overheard the conversation and was smirking off to the side.

"Heh…Sorry 'bout that…Who were you calling?"

"Chauffer. It's getting late and it will be much faster if we drive…Ah here it is."

Sure enough, a black limousine pulled up along the side of the street running parallel to the courts. Atobe shifted the weight of the bag on his shoulder and motioned for Jiroh to follow. As they were walking towards the vehicle, Atobe surprised Jiroh.

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"Sometimes it is lonely."

Jiroh was shocked. He never thought he would ever hear Atobe admit to anything like that. Atobe did not turn around, he kept facing forward and moving along. Jiroh suddenly smiled at having Atobe confide in him, even if it was something small.

"Well, you don't have to be lonely when I'm around!"

Atobe glanced over his shoulder to look at his teammate. The boy was smiling happily at him, just as he thought it should be. Instead of responding, Atobe merely smirked, gently shugged his shoulders and continued moving forward.

"Ore-sama knows that."

The now cheerful Jiroh thought he heard Atobe mutter something, but after staring intently at Atobe's back, he knew there was going to be no answer. This time, it did not bother him so much.

"So, Atobe, I was thinking about some things that we could totally use against Shishido and Gakuto."

They both turned their attention to the following day when they would finish their match with the odd doubles team. And soon enough, the next day came and it was time to finish what was started.

"You guys ready to lose?"

Gakuto taunted from across the net with Shishido who was smirking confidently. Atobe and Jiroh stood off to the side and finished planning.

"Well, let's start."

It was Atobe's turn to serve and he kicked things off with his Tannhaüser Serve. The ball flew across the net and never touched a racquet. There was no way for Shishido to return the ball if the ball never bounced.

"Are you so sure now?"

"Heh, it's not like you can keep it up."

Jiroh smiled at Shishido a bit more mischievously than what made him comfortable.

"But Atobe's been practicing and has gotten so much stronger now."

Atobe strutted to the other side and prepared to launch another ball across the net. Again, the ball raced to the other side and never bounced. Soon, the game was won and it was time to change courts. As they passed by each other, Atobe noted the odd look Gakuto and Shishido gave him and Jiroh.

"Still, that serve takes up way too much energy. You're just going to go downhill from here."

Gakuto and Shishido decided that Atobe must be bluffing. They stood by their decision and confidently got into their respective positions.

"Don't underestimate ore-sama just yet."

The game progressed and gradually, Shishido and Gakuto realized that Atobe was still up and running as fast as he normally would. If anything, he seemed far more energetic than before. Jiroh also became a larger threat. He was easy playing at the net and was showing no mercy. Before long, the score was no longer in Shishido and Gakuto's advantage.

"When did you get so much stronger? You could do two sets of you Tannhauser serve and still play the game out."

"You'd find we're full of surprises."

They both stared at Jiroh who stood by Atobe's side grinning. They had won the match. It was a close call though. The other two did put up a good fight, but in the end, the victors were Atobe and Jiroh much to Jiroh's delight. In his mind, this match determined whether or not he could follow Atobe. Loss would have meant that the differences would be too great to overcome whereas victory meant that he could stand by Atobe regardless of what he understood.

"Practice is over. Tell me your scores so that ore-sama might determine the fates of your little lives."

Jiroh giggled as the regulars started grumbling, sighing, rolling their eyes or any combination of the three as they walked over to Atobe. There really was no telling what went on in his head.

"Very well. You may leave ore-sama's magnificent presence."

Again, the regulars just accepted that their buchou lived in another world and went home. As per usual, Atobe made sure everything was taken care of before locking the door and heading for the coach's office.

"I see. It would seem that this will work. Do you agree?"

"Yes. There is going to have to be change eventually when the third years graduate. The second years have to grow out of their comfort zones as they will be the ones leading the team next year. This invitational is the perfect opportunity for them to get a feel for the changes they will face in the coming year."

"Very good. You may go."

Atobe left the office and was going to head home when he noticed Jiroh sitting outside the building under a tree. He walked over to the other boy and looked at him questioningly.

"Just thought I'd wait. So, is everything going to work out?"

"Of course. Ore-sama's plans always work out…Now what's wrong? We beat them, didn't we?"

He noticed that Jiroh was slightly downcast. As to what it could be about, he was unsure. He knew they settled the issues last night, but apparently, there were still a few things left.

"Even though we beat them…It was still such a close match…Really, they aren't any good as a doubles team, yet they still pushed us. What's it going to be like against the invitational team that will undoubtedly put out their best doubles pairs?"

"Don't you think we'll win?"

"I want to say we'll win, but…Can we?"

"Of course."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because, between the two of us, we're too strong."

"Why do believe that we'll win so much."

"Because I am confident in your skills and you."

That response was unexpected. Jiroh was glad he was already sitting down otherwise he would have collapsed from the shock. Atobe had just revealed something that would fall in the sentimental category and it bore even greater meaning since he had dropped the self honorific.

"You really think that?"

"The few times I do say what I think, it is always what I think."

He looked down at Jiroh. There was not any real trace of emotion on his face, but Jiroh could tell he was being sincere.

"To win this, you will have to be confident my skills…but most importantly,"

Atobe extended his hand to Jiroh and smiled.

"You have to have believe in me."

At that moment, Jiroh understood what it was he wanted to understand all along. He now understood that he would not be able to always understand Atobe. He would stay by him regardless. Atobe was not emotional, did not express himself, and rarely revealed his thoughts. But all that did not matter. Jiroh understood that he would not be able to understand Atobe, but could still have belief in him and that was how he knew they could win, and would win.

"Right! This is so exciting! We're totally going to crush them. I totally believe it!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** So what did you all think? I had a hard time writing this chapter because it was serious and all...Was it even somewhat serious, or simply compost?...I have difficulty writing these kind of chapters...Besides, there were things I wanted to go on about, but thougth better of it and I was having difficulty deciding how to say it...So, this is what you get. I hope it isn't that bad...Well, if is was just a little serious, then I would be overjoyed...What kind of chapter does this count as? Fluff? Sap? Flusap? Things that shouldn't be written? Oh what the hey, I had fun nonetheless and I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!


	11. Talking Smack

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter. I intended to post it up Monday evening, but hasn't let me on until just now. So, sorry. I told some people it would be posted then, and it wasn't. There's the reason. Anyways, this is the second to last chapter. I'm not sure when the last chapter will be written. I have to study for finals right now...Oh well, at least it should be up by the weekend or the beginning of next week sometime. So, thanks for reading so far and hope you enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Atobe, are ya ready?"

Jiroh energetically bounded up next to the buchou. He glanced sideways and smirked.

"Of course."

The Hyotei regulars slowly marched towards the tennis courts. The other team was standing by and waiting. As they approached, they heard the other team not so silently bad-mouthing them.

"This is supposed to be the great Hyotei tennis team?"

"Not very impressive. They're a bunch of sissy looking pretty boys."

"We'll have them beat in no time."

Oshitari subtly held onto the back of Hiyoshi's shirt to keep him from using his kung-fu skills on the other team. The members ignored the comment and glanced at Atobe.

"At least they got the 'pretty' part right. I suppose backwater imbeciles who've apparently lived under a rock their whole lives does have some insight."

The others snickered at Atobe's comment. Only he could brag and insult another team on more than one level. Without so much as a sideways glance, Atobe led the team past their opponents and settled down on their side of the bleachers.

"Do you think you should have said all that, Atobe?"

He shrugged his shoulders at Oshitari's question. Looking around lazily he decided on staring at the other team as he talked.

"It's not like they're going to gain some incredible strength and beat us. They are not Seigaku."

Atobe chuckled at the last part remembering their past matches with their rival school. Just as the opponents were not trying to hide their comments, Atobe was just as free with his. The whole time, the other team was glaring daggers at him. At least the ones who were not unnerved by his piercing stare and looked away. That left only two and obviously one was only doing so because of his friend.

"How amusing. They are so stricken with awe at ore-sama's beautiful eyes."

"Or they're just creeped out. You know, you do look kind of creepy sometimes when you start staring at people…Hey! You should use your insight gesture. That would really freak them out."

He slowly turned around to face the speaker. Jiroh was grinning like mad. His suggestion pleased himself.

"Ore-sama's insight is creepy?"

"Well, it certainly isn't charming."

"Ah, Shishido, but you find everything I do so charming."

"Hmph. Bite me."

Hyotei bantered back and forth lazily while waiting for the coaches to set things up and let the crowd get settled down. The other team did not appreciate their ease.

"They think they're so good that they can act like it's not big deal."

"But it isn't a big deal."

All the team members glared at the speaker. Jiroh stared blankly back and then grinned.

"This is just an invitational. Actually, I don't even know who you guys are."

"You overconfident little-"

"Jiroh do you realize that you're quite good at insulting people or are you just clueless?"

Gakuto interrupted the impending insult not really caring that he was once again insulting the other team. Jiroh just shrugged the question off and began tugging on Atobe's sleeve.

"When's this thing gonna start? I'm bored!"

Again, the insulted team attempted to engage Hyotei in another verbal fight.

"Well, soon you won't be bored 'cause we're going to wipe the courts with your faces."

"But that would ruin the 'pretty boy' thing."

"…"

The other team remained speechless. Jiroh definitely had the upper hand whether intentional or not. The Hyotei regulars chuckled to themselves while Gakuto and Oshitari did not bother to even conceal it.

"Hey, Yuushi? Let's hope they're better at tennis than insulting 'cause the matches would be insulting."

"Hush, Gakuto. It's not polite to say such things about other people. You should keep those comments to yourself…even if they are true."

Hiyoshi smirked along with Shishido while Otori shook his head. He was not even going to try to say something.

"You guys think you're so hot stuff coming in here and bad mouthing us just becau-"

"Well, you started it."

"…"

"Well stated Jiroh."

"Thanks Atobe."

At long last, the coaches returned to their teams to deliver the rules. Sakaki walked over to the regulars with a chart.

"Here's the line up for the other team…I hear you've been giving the other team a hard time. While I know they started it and most likely deserved it-"

"I don't know what's got you boys in such a huff. The team doesn't look like much. At least they're better than their coach."

The Hyotei regulars held their breath. The other coach just dared to insult their coach. They would have jumped on the other team, however, they were more fearful and curious about their own coach's reaction.

"I see where that team has developed such rudeness. However boys, we must set the better example than these coarse, ignorant tennis heathens. They have not tasted the true tennis competition as they were always eliminated so fast. So really, you should have pity on such a team."

They all solemnly nodded their heads. From a distance, it would appear as though they were truly understanding. But, being Hyotei, it was merely a way for them to keep from bursting out into laughter. Sakaki adjusted his neck kerchief and straightened his suit smugly.

"Shall we begin?"

"Of course…"

The two teams lined up according to their positions and faced their respective opponents. Their was visible tension between the players, or rather, between the opponents. Hyotei stood at ease and regarded their opponents the same way they would notice a stranger in a crowd.

Atobe and Jiroh calmly met their opponents' gaze save for the few times Jiroh would yawn. It were the two who were staring at them earlier. Atobe shifted his gaze back and forth between the two much to the discomfort of the shorter one. He glanced up at his partner who bravely held his ground. The boy then adjusted his posture so as to appear taller.

"Interesting…" 

Jiroh caught a faint smirk from Atobe and stifled a yawn. He knew his partner was already planning, or plotting as he saw it more as, their opponents' downfall. After the traditional greeting and formalities, the matches were ready to start. Atobe and Jiroh stood off to the side next to the bench where their coach was sitting.

"So what do you think?"

Atobe fiddled with his racquet strings while answering Jiroh.

"Not much. But still, I want to observe them a little while…I want to make this match fun."

Sakaki nodded his head in agreement.

"And make sure they know right now who we are. You may go."

With his signature motion to tell them to start, Atobe and Jiroh went to their positions. Atobe would receive first. Jiroh looked over his shoulder at his partner who nodded his head and smirked.

"Get ready to lose!"

The larger of their two opponents called out haughtily while tossing the ball in air. In a quick motion, the ball was flying across the net. It had a decent spin, but nothing spectacular. It was average at best. Atobe did not even bother to move. He merely shifted his weight and returned the ball to the net player.

"Bad choice!"

In a quick motion, he volleyed the ball into the open space between Atobe and Jiroh. He was quite proud of himself. He confidently moved to the other side while the other confidently strutted to his next position.

"Not very bright are ya?"

"Fools would not understand. Just as an idiot stares into the sun and can see nothing, so do you stare into the glaring brilliance of ore-sama and can see nothing."

Jiroh quickly covered his mouth to stifle his yawn or, in actuality, his giggling. Their opponents just stood staring at Atobe dumbfounded. They had never heard anybody even come close to talking like that and Atobe was clearly enjoying it.

"That…You're just saying that to cover up your fault!"

With that, the other boy served the ball with all his force thinking that he could overwhelm Jiroh. However, the serve was not anything special nor that powerful and Jiroh returned it with ease bordering on boredom. The ball returned to the server and he hit a high lob over Atobe. He just stood still and lazily watched it land a short distance behind him. Again, their opponents were cheering while Atobe made no indication of caring at all.

"Jiroh, you should follow through a little more with your swing. You don't want to get lazy and sloppy."

"Oh, okay. I'll keep an eye on it."

Their carefree attitude was once again getting on their opponents nerves. Not that he cared or anything, but he figured that annoying them was probably part of Atobe's master plan. After a couple more serves, the game was over and the players switched sides. As they passed their opponents, they were filled to the brim with self-confidence.

"Heh. We beat you guys in no time. Guess you're all bark and no bite."

"Did you hear something Jiroh? I think little gnats are nearby."

They both smirked as they continued to take up their positions. It was Atobe's turn to serve. He decided against using any unique serves. It would definitely throw them off, but he wanted to do so much more damage.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

Atobe served with as much control as he was able. He intentionally hit it softer and with less spin. Their opponents were not confident enough to be knocked down yet.

"What a sissy serve!"

The ball was easily returned to Jiroh who gently volleyed it. As expected, the ball came flying right beside him and into the alley. He shrugged and let Atobe do his thing. Soon, the game was over once again in their opponents favor. After a few minutes of listening to their opponents insulting, the third game began. Following the same trend, they lost the game. Both sides were taking a break between switching sides. While they walked over to their side, Jiroh decided to ask something.

"Hey, Atobe? How much longer?"

"Two more games. Then we make our move."

"Not that I'm arguing with you or anything, but why not now? They're pretty self confident now and it would be really easy to just finish them up this game."

Jiroh understood that Atobe liked to mess with his prey's head before pouncing, but he did not understand it. He was used to finishing his matches as soon as possible and then taking a nap. Carrying it out made him uneasy.

"Because they need to be taught a lesson. Normally, ore-sama would not bother with such tactics, but if they want to insult this team, then they better be prepared to deal with the consequences."

"That was a little more poetic and round about than I was hoping for."

"When a glass is full, water can still be poured and it overflows. Then, drop something in it and there's not much left. Their confidence is like that water. Ore-sama wants them to be overflowing with self-confidence, so when we counterattack, it will leave them with nothing."

Atobe looked over at Jiroh who was just staring at him with eyes glazed over. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"This will be the best way. Believe me."

Atobe gave a small smile, one unnoticed by anybody else except Jiroh. In an instant it was gone and replaced with a more traditional smirk. Jiroh smiled and nodded his head.

"Okay!"

As planned, two more games went by in a flash. The score was now five to zero in the favor of their opponents who were practically dancing. Jiroh guessed they must be so happy because they never win. It was now Atobe's turn to serve again. This time, he noticed that Atobe was standing with a slightly different posture as he prepared to toss the ball.

"Now the fun part begins."

He smiled at his opponent at the net who suddenly felt uneasy. While he was thinking about it, he realized that the point was already over.

"15-0!"

Even though he was concentrating on something else, he should have seen the ball, but he did not. He glanced at his partner who was still in the ready position and looking quite pale. With a little hesitation this time, he made his way towards his position.

"Hmm, I suppose that was a bit of a 'sissy' serve. Let's see if I can pick it up a bit."

Jiroh had to agree with the rest of the general population that Atobe was scary when he meant business and that business was completely crushing his opponents. Again, he moved into the same posture and tossed the ball up. The receiver watched in shock and admiration when he saw Atobe perform such an odd looking serve and the ball never bounced.

"How was that? Was that more to your liking?"

Atobe made an innocent face that exuded an aura of doom. Hyotei just got a lot scarier. In a matter of minutes, the game was over, each serve a perfect ace.

"You know, Atobe, that serve is still great to watch!"

"Of course. Now Jiroh?"

"Yes?"

"Make sure they never touch the ball."

"With absolute pleasure!"

Their opponents were quickly losing all their confidence just as Atobe predicted. Now they had to mentally cope with comments about making sure they cannot return the ball and taking pleasure in it.

"Forget it. That serve is probably the only thing that guy's got. He was just holding it off until now just so we'd lose our cool. There's nothing more to him."

"How cute, you're doing that whole denial thing!"

They stared at Jiroh who was smiling at them like they were little puppies with broken legs. At the moment, that is how they felt. It was their turn to serve and using denial, mustered enough courage to serve.

"Make it quick and painful, Jiroh."

"Gotcha!"

Atobe returned the now even weaker serve towards the baseline player who hit the ball so as to avoid the net player. However, they did not realize that Jiroh was quite capable at the net. In a flash, Jiroh was right behind the ball and aimed a powerful volley down the alley. They did not even have a chance to move.

"Hm. I guess it must be little rusty since I haven't been able to warm it up."

The sudden change in pace was not doing good things for their opponents. It was not helpful knowing that their opponents were still not playing at their best. Continuing on for the game's sake, it was now Jiroh's turn to receive. Again, with great ease, he returned the ball, but put much more force into it and it landed right between the other two.

"Isn't this getting a little more interesting, Atobe?"

"Getting there, but let's liven things up some more. After all, we wouldn't want our opponents getting bored now."

Their opponents were now positive. Hyotei was not human. It was some otherworldly wicked force led by a narcissistic sadist. Their opponents were having difficulty even moving. The points tended to be over before they could even move. The games went by in rapid succession and soon, the score was 6-5, Hyotei's lead.

"Should we take an easy on them, Atobe?"

They glanced at Jiroh and then at Atobe hopefully. However, any glimmer of hope was effectively snuffed out into oblivion when Atobe smirked.

"Take no prisoners, show no mercy, annihilate the enemy."

Jiroh shrugged at their opponents.

"Ah well, at least I tried for you guys."

For some reason, they could find no real sympathy in his smile. They sighed in defeat and prepared themselves for the worst. After a few minutes the final point was played out. They returned the ball and it was lobbed over in a sloppy, desperate manner. Making the motions to smash the lob, Jiroh suddenly sidestepped and right behind him was Atobe. In a flash, Atobe smashed the ball into the other boy's racquet handle and jumped again to smash it right next to him.

"Ore-sama no bigi ni yoina!"

Just like that, the match was over. Atobe and Jiroh looked over at their opponents who were staring dumbly at the fallen racquet. They then looked over to the other team members and found them staring at the racquet as well.

"Guess we got the job done, huh?"

"Seems so."

The other Hyotei regulars just watched with amusement as the other team began looking mighty uneasy. Atobe and Jiroh took their seats while Gakuto and Shishido prepared. The other doubles pair studied their opponents and became very afraid. They had seen what happens when messing with eccentric pairs and they were not eager to start.

"Do you think we could win by default?"

"Maybe, Gakuto. Chances are, Atobe's skills and self declarations have frightened them into defeat."

"Propriety must be maintained. Therefore, the match will continue. Default is not an option."

Everybody glanced at their coach who was subtly smirking at the situation. Apparently sadism runs in the entire team. As planned, there was no default and the matches were won consecutively. Hiyoshi quickly finished off his opponent and sealed the match. The other team was at their limits and could not and did not want to continue. They decided they were much happier with the schools in their own district.

"That…was a waste of my time."

Gakuto was talking or bad-mouthing the other team while everybody made their way to the bus. Atobe walked towards the back of the group next to Jiroh. He glanced sideways at his teammate.

"Was this satisfactory enough?"

Jiroh looked up and stared at Atobe for a few moments before answering.

"Yeah, it was. I'm really glad we got to play doubles and that you were okay with it!"

"Good."

Nodding his head Atobe returned to normal and decided to play the mean buchou with Hiyoshi.

"Ore-sama supposes you did fairly well today."

"Fairly? I beat him in no time."

"Alas, that is but only one part of it. If you're going to take over Hyotei, like you plot in the shadows, you will have to understand the necessity of charming the crowds. You see, even the expressionless Tezuka and Sanada know how to hold their audience. You, just don't know how to win over the crowd."

"…I don't want to talk to you…"

"See, it's that personality that does you in."

Jiroh listend to Atobe continue to harass Hiyoshi while the other members were currently glad that it was Hiyoshi, and not them, who was being subjected to the flamboyant lectures. As he listened, he began to block it out and concentrate on the their match. Everything worked out fine, just as Atobe told him it would. He did not see the big picture like Atobe did, and the buchou was not going to enlighten him, but he decided to trust Atobe. That trust in turn paid off.

"Jiroh, pick up the pace or ore-sama is going to leave you here."

The others had already gotten on the bus and Atobe was standing in the bus doorway. Jiroh quickly ran over and jumped in the bus. The bus took began to move and Jiroh made his way to his seat. He looked over at Atobe who was currently staring out the window in deep thought.

"Hey, Atobe?"

"Hm?"

"Today, did you find it satisfactory?"

There was a long pause after he asked the question. At first, he thought Atobe was not going to answer, but then, he did.

"Most satisfactory. After nationals, when we've graduated and start high school, ore-sama would be willing to try it again."

Atobe turned to face Jiroh who looked like he was about to explode. And in fact, he did.

"Whaaaa? Really! Sooooo cool! I hope they do these invitational things again! Hey, hey, Atobe?…Thanks."

Jiroh smiled joyfully at Atobe who returned it with a faint smile of his own. The remaining bus ride was far more enjoyable this time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** So what did you all think? I had a little more fun writing this one. Yes, I realize it probably would have been better if I gave the other team and players names, but I'm not that creative at the moment. Besides, it's kind of fitting since they'reone of those schools who's only purpose it to get beaten. Anyhoo, hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	12. Smile For Me

**A/N:** So here it is. The final chapter. Sorry it came out so late. I intended to have it up a week ago, but due to house construction, I have had no access to a computer until now. So, without further ado, the final chapter to Smile For Me.

I don't own Prince of Tennis

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Therefore, we can conclude that there is a relationship."

Atobe confidently closed the presentation much to the teacher and class' relief. He and Jiroh were the final group to present and Atobe made sure everybody knew that the best was for the last.

"Any questions?"

Nobody raised their hands as they wanted to now move on with their lives except for the teacher who seemed quite reluctant to do so.

"Because I'm required to…You say that there is a relationship, but were there any outliers?"

Majority of the class banged their heads on the desk in defeat. This might take a while. However, they were pleasantly surprised when Atobe nodded over to Jiroh.

"Actually, there was an outlier. See, as shown earlier, when people play a certain position in tennis, they want to stay with that position. For example, a singles player generally wants to only play singles whereas doubles like to stay together. Now, that's not saying that they're incapable of playing in different positions. In many instances, people who are made solely for singles wind up playing doubles together."

Jiroh stole a quick glance at Atobe who decided to look to the side. Everybody remembered the memorable match where Atobe and Sanada, the two royalties of tennis, had to play together. Grinning like normal, Jiroh continued.

"But these cases don't qualify as an outlier because it was not their choice. Other tennis players are the same way. They may even choose who they play with, but that doesn't mean they want to. However, in one instance, there were two people, who shall remain anonymous, that were only singles players who actually wanted to play doubles."

The class nodded their heads though Atobe could tell few could follow. He decided that he was more than capable of clearing things up.

"You see, doubles requires a definite kind of teamwork. Those who usually only play doubles, grow too dependent on their partner and have problems when they are alone on the court or with somebody else. Those who play singles are not used to sharing the court with anybody else. Singles requires a certain type of independence. Throw those people into doubles and there will most definitely be some issues."

Jiroh nodded energetically with Atobe and they switched off once again.

"That's why it is easier for them to stay with their respective positions and never prefer any changes. That's why we found a relationship. However, as stated earlier, there were two people who were singles players and actually didn't mind switching around and playing doubles."

"Make note however, that they were only willing to play doubles so long as it was with each other. As mentioned before, there is a dependence required when playing doubles and very rarely can two people be so coordinated when they never play together. However, these two were able to pull it off quite nicely."

Much to the relief of all, the bell rang, releasing them from their class. Jiroh grinned happily at Atobe who calmly grabbed his memory stick from the computer and projector. As they were gathering their belongings, the teacher approached them with their grade.

"In all honesty, you really found nothing, didn't you?"

Jiroh shrugged. He had no idea if there was something or not. He just took his cue from Atobe and left it at that. Atobe, however, just smirked.

"Not really. But there really was a relationship between the two, but there are many other instances to take into account, but for this level of course, it would not be necessary."

"Thanks. Anyways, here's your grade on the project."

Atobe grabbed the paper with the notes written on it as the teacher walked away shaking his head. Jiroh came up beside him and latched onto his arm to get a better view.

"Alright! Hey, Atobe? How come if we didn't really have anything, we still got an A?"

"Because, ore-sama's eloquence could cover it all up. As long as you have a good story and can sound like you have something, then that is all that matters."

"How come we didn't really have anything?"

Atobe paused a moment and sighed.

"Because the people around here can't give ore-sama a semblance of a real answer. Nobody could actually give me a simple answer. Ore-sama actually received an e-mail that was probably the length of an essay. In fact, somebody did write me an essay. Good grief, ore-sama swears that these people lack any skills outside of tennis."

Jiroh chuckled as he followed Atobe towards the tennis courts. As they approached, the other regulars were already getting lined up and milling around the clubhouse.

"So how did the report go?"

"Ore-sama's stunning brilliance-"

"Scared the class!"

Everybody chuckled as Jiroh merrily finished Atobe's statement for him. Atobe could feel his eyebrow twitch ever so slightly. Oshitari looked at Gakuto thoughtfully.

"You would think they would be used to him after having him in their class the whole year."

"Hah, like anybody could understand that guy. Even classmates. It's a wonder that he's class president and all that. He's a flashy, frilly and kind of annoying, huh, Yuushi?"

"I guess today is talk smack to Atobe day. Might as well cash in while the goings are good."

Otori slapped his forehead. His doubles partner was just asking to bring Atobe's unnatural fury upon them all. He glanced over at Hiyoshi hoping he would remain the normal, silent member. Unfortunately, he hoped too soon.

"Why don't you people just shut up already? That sadist is going to make us all run. It's obvious tennis buchous have insecurities and that's why they make people run. Seigaku and Rikkai are the same way."

They were now doomed. Otori could tell by the calm and steady gaze from Atobe. While he seemed fine, there was a certain aura of doom looming in the air. Hiyoshi's less than tactful little speech did nothing to help.

"Ore-sama is glad you are all enjoying yourselves…Tennis just wouldn't be right if we weren't having some fun…"

Everybody paused what they were doing. Atobe slowly glided towards them with a smile that sent chills up their spines. It was unnerving how sinister and slightly crazed his voice sounded.

"So how about we have some fun?…"

The tennis buchou was currently glaring down his subordinates. His mind was turning over the multitude of running exercises he was going to inflict upon the unsuspecting fools daring to mock him. Being the buchou does have its benefits.

"Ore-sama knows that you think you will be running…But there is vengeance so much sweeter…Half of you on one side of the court and the others on the other side of the court."

All the regulars stared at each other and then back at Atobe. It sounded harmless enough, but knowing Atobe, everybody was on guard. Atobe was never harmless. Atobe was a sadist in its most poetic form.

"We're going to play, 'around the world'…Of course, it will be ore-sama's world…and you will all be the little puppets…Oh yes…This is going to be so much fun…"

"Yuushi…I suddenly feel uncomfortable…"

"I know, Gakuto…I know."

As they were slowly splitting into two groups, the mood was somber, thick with tension and fear. That is, it was for everybody who was not Jiroh. He, unlike the others, was excited. Bounding up and down he began talking about how much fun this would all be.

"Can you believe it? Atobe is going to let us play a game! He never does that! This is going to be so great!"

"What drugs are you on and can I have some?"

Shishido stared at the other boy dead serious. Only somebody on drugs would be happy to play a game arranged by Atobe. If the events from Atobe's arranged tennis appreciation day were any indication of his idea of a game, then they were all doomed to some horrible and humiliating demise.

"I'm not on drugs. If I was, I wouldn't be allowed on this team."

Everybody just shook their heads and went to their side of the court. After they were lined up accordingly, Atobe came out with his supplies. They all knew something was wrong when somebody like Atobe says they're going to play "around the world" and comes out with rope, brightly colored cones, and Popsicles.

"Do I even want to know what we're going to be doing with all that?"

"We're going to have fun, of course."

They all stared at their tennis buchou as he slowly approached. They were afraid. They were very afraid.

"I'm sorry Choutarou…I should have listened to you…"

A distance away, the Hyotei tennis coach sat quietly at his desk and looked out the window. Out in the distance, he could faintly see the tennis courts. He usually left practices for Atobe to handle, but for some reason, he felt like today, he might go visit the courts before practice is over. Some coaching instinct made him suddenly curious.

"Hmm, I suppose I'll finish up these few papers and see how the team is doing."

Returning to his paperwork, Sakaki hurriedly graded the papers before him. Upon finishing the final paper, he glanced at his watch. He saw that it was about time for practice to be over. Quickly straightening out his jacket, he stood up and walked to the courts. As he got closer, that same feeling from earlier began to grow stronger. It took most of his self-control to keep from running to the courts. When he finally reached his destination, he was stopped dead in his tracks.

"Good heavens…What…What happened here?"

Sakaki surveyed the scenery before him. Strewn across the ground were the bodies of the regulars. At closer inspection, he became even more confused. Some were tied to each other and others were sprawled out with what appeared to be melting Popsicles smeared on the ground and around their faces. He knew not whether to start laughing or to be concerned. As he examined the bodies littered across the court, he saw Atobe in the distance smirking triumphantly.

"Atobe-kun…May I inquire as to why the team is…in this particular condition?"

"Oh, we were just playing a fun little game. Seems the little dears wearied themselves and decided to take naps."

Atobe explained in a sweet, sing-song voice with an underlying venomous tone. The coach thought it better not to ask.

"So, Coach, to what do we owe the pleasure of you coming down here?"

"Nothing really…Just thought I'd see how everybody was doing…"

He stared as calmly as he could at Atobe, who innocently smiled as best as his devil-like smirk would allow. Not really understanding what happened, and not really wanting to know what happened, Sakaki decided it was best to return to his office and pretend that he had a normal team.

"Well…I'll return…You know where to find me if anything is…needed…I'll take my leave now."

"Bye."

Sakaki nodded his head and walked off with his normal grace. After getting a distance away from the courts, he could not help it anymore. He could not help but begin to chuckle uncontrollably at what he just saw. Trying to regain his composure and failing, the tennis coach attempted to make his way back to his office without being seen by anybody.

"Hell hath no fury like Atobe scorned…I wonder what happened…No, it is safer not to ask. Atobe can be trusted with managing the team…I didn't even know we had Popsicles…"

The sun began to set and it was time for tennis practice to be over. Atobe walked around his teammates poking and kicking them as he passed by.

"Time to get moving. Ore-sama hopes you all had fun. Come on, get up you lazy bums."

Shishido and Otori attempted to stand up but found it quite difficult. They looked at the cause of their problem and found that they were tied together by rope. Shishido wiggled around in hopes of loosening the rope.

"Say anything and I will kill you."

Gakuto promptly shut his mouth. He looked over at Oshitari who was dusting himself off. He was relatively in normal condition save for the Popsicle stick in his hair. The other members ranged from relatively okay to just a miserable mess. Hiyoshi was off to the side prying off a cone from his foot while Jiroh remained on the ground. Atobe walked towards him and leaned over.

"Oi, Jiroh. Wake up. Tennis practice is over."

Jiroh opened his eyes halfway and yawned. He sat up and stretched and immediately had to stop. Rubbing his rearside, he looked up at Atobe.

"What happened…How come I'm sore?"

"Jiroh is so lucky…He doesn't remember…"

Hiyoshi mumbled to himself as he passed by. Jiroh had to clamp his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. The whole back of Hiyoshi was covered in Popsicle sticks.

"I hope he has another shirt…I don't think those orange, purple, and red marks are going to come off…"

"He'll live. Today built character."

"And shattered self-image."

"Shishido, you never had a self-image to maintain."

"Keep sassing me, Atobe, and I'll-"

"What? Cut my hair?…Oh wait, that was you."

"I loathe you."

"I know."

"May you have a bad hair day and get a zit…"

"Otori, you should tell Shishido that he needs to grow his hair back before he looks like a witch and can hex me."

The second year wisely kept his mouth shut and ushered Shishido away from Atobe. He would never understand those two. After cleaning up somewhat, the Hyotei regulars thankfully went home. Making sure everybody was gone and things were locked up, Atobe headed for home to. On his way out of the school gate, Jiroh was waiting for him.

"You know, you have a really warped sense of fun."

Atobe shrugged at his teammates comment and then could not help but smirk.

"To each his own."

They walked together for a while in easy silence. As usual, at the one corner, Atobe and Jiroh parted ways. He smiled lightly at Atobe and said good-bye.

"See ya tomorrow, Atobe! I had fun today…in a really warped way!"

Atobe chuckled nodded as Jiroh walked towards his bus stop. As he was walking Jiroh looked over his shoulder again. Atobe was already walking off the opposite direction. He smiled again and walked to the bench by the bus stop. He set down his things and plopped right onto the bench. He fell asleep almost instantly. He was not sure how long he had been sleeping, but he was sure someone was poking him lazily in the side.

"Wha-…Huh?"

He looked at the person poking him and saw Atobe staring at him with a bored expression.

"Atobe, what are you doing here?"

"Making sure you get on the bus. You already missed two of them. Ore-sama does not want to get a call from your mom telling me you have been abducted by aliens or something."

Jiroh stared at Atobe as he adjusted himself to sitting on the bench rather than sprawled out on it. As he did, Atobe took a seat next to him.

"So when's the next bus?"

Atobe took out his cell phone and looked at the clock.

"Probably in about five minutes."

"Thanks, Atobe."

"For what?"

"Coming here and waking me up."

"Of course, as buchou it is important to keep an eye out for my teammates."

The other boy nodded his head slowly in agreement.

"Besides, as a friend, ore-sama is required to make sure you get home so ore-sama doesn't have to go out and find you."

Jiroh grinned ear to ear at Atobe. Once again, Atobe proved to be a good friend in his own unique way. Others might not be able to see it, but Jiroh did and he was glad for it. Atobe quietly continued to look forward while the other boy stared starry eyed at him.

"What?"

"I'm glad we're friends. I like it and I like you."

"Same here…though this is the first time ore-sama has received a declaration of love from a teammate."

"Atobe!"

Jiroh promptly slapped Atobe in the shoulder at his comment. This seemed to amuse Atobe who still looked forward but was smirking.

"Like I said, you have a warped sense of humor."

"Well, ore-sama has been called a warped individual, so it makes sense. Anyways, here comes the bus. Make sure you don't fall asleep on the way home so you get off at the right stop."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Ore-sama will pretend that wasn't said."

"Hey, Atobe?"

"Hm?"

"Smile."

Atobe stared blankly at Jiroh's sudden request. At first, it did not register in his mind and when it did, he was confused. Jiroh stared right back with a serious expression.

"What now?"

"Smile for me."

He continued to stare at Jiroh at a loss of words. That was something he was not expecting. Jiroh kept looking at the approaching bus and back at Atobe in an almost agitated manner.

"Please?"

Atobe was still having difficulty registering what was being asked of him. Jiroh looked at him pleadingly. Atobe hated when he did that. He had trouble saying "no" when his teammate looked like that. The bus soon pulled up and opened the doors. Jiroh slowly got on and finally gave up getting an answer from Atobe.

"Jiroh, ore-sama is ore-sama."

Jiroh chanced a glance back at Atobe again but was surprised at what he saw. Even though Atobe explained again that he did not do things comprehendible to others, he was smiling.

"Thanks, Atobe!"

He happily waved at Atobe who simply nodded his head. As soon as it was there the smile was gone. He was his normal collected self again. However, even though it was for a moment, Atobe smiled. He decided that was enough. He would keep smiling at Atobe who he knew enjoyed it, and he did not need to have Atobe smile back at all because, just once, Atobe smiled for him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** So what did you all think? Yes, the ending is kind of sappy and what not, but that's as best as I am capable of putting out. Sentimentality and emotional stuff is not my forte. Anyways, for a little side note, when Jiroh said that he like Atobe, I was playing around with words. In Japanese, instead of saying "I love you" they say "I like you." You can imagine that it can be taken as either liking somebody as a friend or a lover or spouse. For some reason, they decided that "I love you" is too long, so it was easier to say "I like you." Here, Atobe is making fun of Jiroh by taking it as though Jiroh were in love with him. Just in case anybody wondered. I couldn't resist putting it in though. Not to mention it kind of fits. Atobe would be full of himself just enough to make that kind of remark.

As far as the tennis practice went...it might be better not to ask. Around the world is really fun in tennis but is really tiring after a while, especially when there are only a couple of people left. Anyhoo, Atobe obviously made the game much more tiring and involving Popsicles. I like Popsicles...And don't play tennis with popsicles...bad things can happen...Well, it was just a little filler for the chapter. It started out with weird humor and so I thought it should end with weird humor.

Well, thanks to all who stuck with it and left such lovely reviews. I am truly thankful. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Thanks so much

NarcissisticRiceBall


End file.
